Next Door
by LightPrevails
Summary: What happens when Katara gets a new neighbor? And what happens when that neighbor is Zuko? Will the past ruin their future? Pairing: Zutara. It is an AU and changed to T for future themes. Nothing adult like though.
1. Life

Authors note: I'm going to move this story pretty slow so no Zutara in this chapter but please read on. I'm sure it won't disappoint. And as always, I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

**Chapter One**

**Life **

"Ring-ring-ring-ring-ri-"

"Uh…" was moaned as the alarm clock was pushed to the floor.

The person who had now broken her alarm clock jumped out of bed. That person was Katara Soku. With her long, brown hair pushed back into a ponytail she skipped downstairs to breakfast.

"Hey dad, what's for breakfast?"

"Cereal, until I can fix this stove."

Katara sighed as she grabbed her favorite cereal box, chocolate o' fun. She ate it eagerly as she looked out the window to the neighbor's house.

"Dad?" she said.

"Yeah Katara?" her father answered under the broken sink.

"I thought I might go visit our neighbor, Mr. Iroh, again. He's been kind of lonely and I told him on my last visit that I'd come back today. So don't worry if-"

The girl was interrupted by the sound of her front door being slammed. But she shot out of her seat when she saw who it was.

"Ah! Ty!"

"Ah! Kat!"

The best friends hugged with excitement.

"Hello Ty Lee," Mr. Soku said, "It's nice to see you again. But I have to ask, why all the drama? You two saw each other yesterday."

"Daaaad," Katara said, dragging his name out, "It's a girl thing. Come on, Ty Lee, we'll be late for school."

The girls rushed out of the house and got on their way to school.

"So Kat, Where is your brother?"

"Ty, do you still have a crush on him?"

"No…maybe….I don't know. He's two years older than me but I'll live…I mean I am Ty Lee."

Katara giggled wit her friends as they slowly made it to school.

"I'll talk to you alter, Katara. I've got Homeroom."

"Alright then, later…"

Katara' words trailed off as she stared across the hallway. It was Jet who had drawn her attention. Every single day of her high school life she would hope he would talk her but that was just a fantasy. He hadn't even spared her a word.

"If only he wasn't so cute," she muttered while entering math.

"Hello Mrs. Yang Shai, I'm so excited to be here today," Katara said with a smile.

"Katara Soku, I've put up with your happiness for last three months and I have had it. Stop being a kiss up."

She looked from both the student to the desk and smiled.

"Take a seat."

Katara slumped the entire way to her desk and opened her math book gradually.

"Why is this always happening to-?"

Katara stopped when she saw none only than Jet enter the room. Her mind went wild wondering if he had come to talk to her.

"Um excuse me," he said in his rebel like attitude, "I'm looking for someone."

Katara's heart began to beat faster as he turned to her.

"I'm looking for…Song."

As the name piled out Katara's heart went back to her same composure as Song came from the back of the classroom. The two smiled as they left the room, leaving Katara, the unnoticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you see Haru in gym? Ohmygosh he couldn't be any hotter!" exclaimed Ty Lee

"Yeah, I guess he's okay," responded Katara bluntly.

"Okay, No Kat, you've got it all wrong."

"I'm sorry but Jet is so much cuter."

"Yeah right, Haru is on an entirely different level."

"Oh no he…hey, Ty Lee?" she said suddenly.

"What?"

"Have you noticed we only talk about guys?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't know it just seems kinda shallow."

"Kat, I am not shallow. Shallow is that girl Song. I swear, if she isn't-"

"Great! Ty, I have to go, I'm late."

"Late for what?"

"My neighbor, Mr. Iroh, I told him I'd come over today."

"What about girl night?"

I'll be back."

"Sure you will….well Haru is still better."

Yeah right, Ty, yeah right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: A little slow for a beginning but in due time Zutara will come. Please review. I don't mind anonymous ones at all; I just enjoy reading what you have to say.


	2. The News

Authors note: Katara has a talk with Mr. Iroh and some very exciting information gets leaked out.

**Chapter Two**

**The News**

"Hello, Mr. Iroh? Are you there? Mr. Iroh?"

Katara squinted around the average neighborhood before knocking again on the door.

"Mr. Iroh, this is Katara. Please let me in."

Yet again no answer came.

She rolled her eyes as she stepped off the porch, "He wants me to come and yet this, how annoying."

Katara was about to go into her house when she heard someone calling her.

"Miss Katara, wait, come back!"

She turned around and saw Mr. Iroh waving his hand.

"I'm here, please come back."

Katara sighed as she walked back, not escaping her burden.

"Mr. Iroh."

"Miss Katara, I'm glad you have come. I've been so alone lately."

"Well…that's why I'm here. But please do keep in mind that I have homework."

"I will, just please do come inside."

Katara made a smirk before entering his house. She scanned around, smelling the fresh sent of Jasmine tea. She looked around at her surroundings, mainly seeing antiques. From swords, to shields, to ancient pictures, Mr. Iroh house was a living artifact.

"So how are you today, Miss Katara?"

"Fine, and like I said last time, you can just call me Kat."

"Now that wouldn't be respectful would it?"

Katara rolled her eyes as she walked into his living room.

"Please, take a seat."

Katara sat in the nearest seat and glanced around the room.

"Why do you like all these very…very old things?"

"Oh, it's just part of my collection. Anyway, would you care for some tea?"

"No…"

"Okay then, it's your loss."

Mr. Iroh smiled as he sat on the couch opposite of Katara, a teacup in hand.

"So, how was your day today?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know. It just gives me something to think about."

"Well…I failed my math test, does that make you think?"

"Not really, but it's a start."

Katara sighed to herself as she pulled at her mini skirt.

"No offense but talking to you is hard."

Mr. Iroh laughed heartily, "None taken, no offense either but its hard talking to you also."

Katara looked surprised to hear the comment from the old man but felt deep down that she deserved it.

"So, do you...want me to read one of your books or whatever?"

"Actually, Miss Katara, I wanted you to come because I have some news."

"News? What News?"

"Oh well, I thought you'd be excited to know that my nephew is coming for a four month visit."

"Your nephew? Is it some kind of toddler? Do you want me to babysit?"

Mr. Iroh laughed so hard at what Katara had said that it took him a full four minutes to regain himself.

"What's so funny?"

Mr. Iroh held down his giggles and replied, "My nephew is no where near a toddler. He is sixteen. Your age, I presume."

"Sixteen?" Katara said with a little happiness to her speech, "What's his name?"

"Zuko. He is coming from outside of the city."

"Cooool..."

"I was hoping you could talk with him while he is here. I am already expecting him to get bored the first day of his arrival."

"Ok then...I'll meet him," Katara said with a smile and then whispered to herself, "I got to tell Ty!"

"Ty? Is she your friend?"

"You could say that. I'll drop by while he's here."

"I'll see you then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he's going to be cute?" Ty Lee asked on the phone to Katara.

"I hope so. Doesn't me I won't stop crushing on Jet. But who knows, we could become friends."

"Tell me all about him when he comes. Okay Kat?"

"Sure thing, Ty," Katara said as she hung up phone, thinking of Mr. Iroh's nephews coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Yes, Zuko is moving in. What will happen with her living next door? Got to read on. Oh and just for a big update Zuko will** not** have his scar. He will not. Ok then...please review.


	3. Arrival

Authors note: Cool chap, if you know what I mean…oh and please review. I really love hearing what you have to say.

**Chapter Three**

**Arrival **

"So you failin English?" Ty Lee asked Katara as she shoved books into her locker.

"If you mean barely passing it then yes," she answered, doing the same.

"How about government?"

"That I am failin."

"Me too…oh great, here comes that ditz Song."

The two spun around seeing the girl flouncing around Jet. Katara glared her down while Ty Lee made a fist.

"If it wasn't for my new manicure her face would be so twisted."

"It's ok Ty; she's not worth our time."

They both watched as Song flipped her hair and strutted over to them.

"Hey Katara…Ty Lee."

Ty Lee smirked at Song before looking from her.

"I was wondering. Jet and I are going to the movies with a few friends later. Would you like to come? Oh but you have to have a date of course."

Katara stared at the ground, "Actually, me and Ty Lee already have plans."

"If that's another word for no than ok, guess I'll just go with Jet."

Song smiled deviously and walked away quite content with herself.

"Ooooooooh, I hate that girl!" Ty Lee cried, "She is always trying to get on our nerves. She already knows we don't have boyfriends!"

"Ty calm down, it's ok if we miss one of their outings."

"No, it's not! All it does is give her gloating rights. Man, she is such a pain!"

Ty Lee ranted on and on all the way to class while Katara just lurked behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So is the cute nephew here yet?" Ty Lee questioned with excitement.

"Shut up Ty, Mr. Iroh can probably here you," was the answer from Katara as they stood in front of the neighbor's house.

"I don't care. After that instant with Song I'm ready to show off."

"Ty Lee! I never said I'd like the guy. He might be a nerd."

"Ewwww…Kat please look for the positive."

"I'm trying…"

Katara started her way up the porch when Ty Lee screeched.

"What is your problem?!" she said as she turned around.

"Just look…"

Katara eyed where Ty Lee was pointing and was surprised just to see a strand of water.

"What is so scary?"

"Nothin, just a weird moment, anyway, put in a good word for me, kay?"

"Kay…"

Katara looked at the water again just to see it gone. Her eyebrow went up in confusion but was interrupted by Mr. Iroh.

"Is he here?" she asked with excitement.

"Yes…" he said rather sadly.

Katara walked in the house to find Zuko but Mr. Iroh stopped her.

"He's been up in his room all day. I told him you were coming but he said he didn't want to meet you. He doesn't even want to talk to me…"

"But-"

I'd think it just be better if you dropped by later."

"Are you sure? I could talk to him."

"That's ok…I think it's best if we just leave him…alone."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What the heck? You didn't get to talk to him! Kat!"

"Look Ty, I tried but Mr. Iroh said he didn't want to see anyone."

"But Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat-"

"I tried, okay! Can you just leave me alone?"

"Sorry…"

"It's ok I'm just frustrated Ty. Sorry I let it out on you."

"It's alright. Just tell me when you talk to him."

"If I ever do I'll give you a call."

"Yeah…"

"Bye Kat."

No answer came.

"Kat?"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Katara hooked up phone, more discouraged than she thought she would be of all days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: What's up with Zuko? Have to read on! Oh and please review…please.


	4. Reasons

Authors note: Kind of sad that Zuko wasn't there, please read on. And review.

**Chapter Four**

**Reasons **

"He just wasn't there," Ty lee said with persist in her voice, "That's rude."

"Yeah, well I don't care. I'm not ever going to Mr. Iroh house again."

"But then you'll never see Zuko."

"I don't care. If he doesn't want to see me I don't want to see him."

Katara made herself look headstrong as she walked along the sidewalk but suddenly tripped unexpectedly.

"Kat! Are you okay?" Ty Le asked.

"Yeah…" she mumbled, "I'm fine."

Katara began to pick up her fallen books when she saw someone helping. She was surprised to see that it wasn't Ty Lee. Katara looked up into the face of the person to see a teenager guy. Katara turned back to Ty Lee who was smiling broadly. She turned back to the guy and got up the courage to talk.

"Uh…thanks," Katara muttered, "Kind of just tripped there."

"Yeah, it happens to me sometimes, too."

When all the books had been picked up Katara grinned at both Ty Lee, who had stepped back, and the teenager.

"So do you go to Pavilion High School?" Katara asked

"No, I'm going to a private school at the moment," he answered.

"Oh, so do you live near?"

"Yeah, down the street actually."

"Um…I haven't seen you around. Did you just move in?"

"No…I didn't. My parents and I have been here for about six months."

"Oh, guess I didn't notice."

"Don't worry yourself about it, I didn't know you lived here either."

"Well…I'll see you round."

"I'll keep watch," the teenager called as he ran down the sidewalk.

Ty Lee cried happily as she ran up to her friend.

"You were so working it, girl!"

"I was? I didn't notice. I was just tryin not to be so nervous."

"You did so good and he lives so close to you. Hey, you might even see him again."

"I don't know Ty that seemed like one time only."

"You said you'll see him round yourself, don't you believe it?"

"Somehow…"

"Kaaaaaaaaaat, I believe it."

"If you say so…if you say so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Katara, you should have been there. Jet, he had so much fun, with me of course. It's too bad you couldn't have been there to make too."

Katara made a fake smile at Song as she slouched even more in her desk.

"It is too bad…Ty Lee and I just had so many things to do."

"Would lying be one of them?"

Katara glared at the girl now, faking no longer.

"No Song, it wouldn't be."

Song grinned at Katara before turning back in her seat. She gasped though when Jet entered the room.

"Oh Jetty, over here," she sang.

Jet glanced at her but passed her when he walked by. Song's mouth opened in surprise.

"I came to talk to someone. Katara?"

Katara bounced out of her chair in surprise. She had never heard her name be said in that tone. She couldn't believe it when she saw it was Jet who had spoken.

"Y-ye-yes…yes Jet?"

"Could I talk to you a sec."

Katara nodded, barely making it out of the classroom as she followed Jet.

"What is it?" she said as normal as she could.

"I was wondering…this is your classroom?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Are you here at this time every week?"

"Yes!"

"Do you always sit in that row of desks?"

"Yes!"

"Well then...could you?"

"Yes?"

"I mean would you mind?"

"Yes?"

"Giving this invitation for the prom to Song, I want to surprise her."

Katara's smile was instantly wiped of her face and all that was left now was a cruel envelope in her hand.

"Thanks," Jet said as he left her in the school hallway.

Katara just stood there, the letter still in hand, drained of all happiness.

"I…I…I…"

Katara suddenly became so angry. She ripped the letter to shreds and through it in the nearest garbage can. She muttered words to herself, words she didn't even understand as she stormed back into class.

"What was that all about?" Song asked as she glared at Katara.

"For once Song, just leave me alone!"

Everyone stared at Katara as she sat angrily in her chair but she didn't notice. She didn't notice anything at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Ok some Katara and Ty Lee time and we see in plain site that Jet is a jerk. Please review!


	5. Again We Meet

Authors note: Ok, a few reviewers have told me that this is very Occ. I should have told you it was going to be like that from the beginning, sorry. But I hope you all can still enjoy it.

**Chapter Five **

**Again We Meet **

"Hey dad, I'm going to the mall with Ty. I'm trying to make up to her because I've been so mean lately."

"Sorry Katara, not today. I need you to stay home."

"Why?"

"Your niece, she's visiting and I need you to baby-sit."

"Dad….what niece is it?"

"…Suzuki…"

Katara groaned so loud she heard her Dad sigh all the way down stairs.

"Dad please, spare me this once."

"I'm sorry but I have to go to a business meeting today that I just can't skip. Now you can invite Ty Lee here but I need you to watch her."

Katara hung her head as she called down, "When is she coming?"

"Less than an hour."

"Ahhhhhh…I'm callin Ty."

Katara slammed the door to her room as she picked up her cell phone. She speed dialed her friend as she looked over her nails. After only two rings Ty Lee answered.

"What's up Kat?"

"What's up Ty?"

"Nothin much, you?"

"Nothin much. Hey can I ask you favor?"

"If this has anything to do with yard work-"

"Naw, not yard work….baby-sitting."

"Kat you don't mean-"

"Suzuki."

"No! Not that little demon."

"Ty I'm begging you."

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat…"

"Please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"Ok! I'll help, but you owe me big time."

"Thankies Ty!"

"Yeah…whatever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Suzuki, what do you want to do?"

"I want to rip your hair out!!!!"

"How about something we both can enjoy?"

"NO!

Katara sighed as the girl started crying yet again. Ty Lee made fist at the child but Katara gave her a look.

"Katara we've been with this kid for three minutes and she's already exploded."

"I know, I know, but we just can't give up."

"I want a cookie!!!!"

"Now ask nicely-"

"No!!!"

"Katara, just give the girl the dang cookie."

"But Ty, she won't get anything-"

"Nowwww!!!!"

"I know what I'm going to get," said Ty Lee in an exasperated voice as she grabbed a cookie, "Quietness!"

Ty lee gave Suzuki the cookie and the girl was silent, at least for the moment.

"Fine…" Katara said with happiness, "So what do we do now?"

"Something that will keep her quiet."

Katara smiled, "I have just the idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The TV, what an amazing device!" exclaimed Ty Lee.

"I know, who would have thought of it?" Katara said as she hugged her best friend.

"We'll just keep her on this for hours."

"Hopefully, until my dad, gets home."

"Well I'll be hoping."

Katara and Ty Lee grinned at each other just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that Ty, you watch Suzuki, the precious little angel."

"I know isn't she so cute."

The two laughed at each other as Katara got the door. She swung it open but jumped back a bit when saw who it was.

"Again we meet," the person said, "The neighbors said you lived here."

Katara smiled, "Well I do, and it's nice to see you again."

It was just as Katara has said for right in front of her stood the stranger who had helped her with her books.

"I was just wondering if this was yours."

The teenager handed Katara a letter with her name on it.

"It ended up in my mailbox."

"Thanks, that was nice of you…to drop if off of course."

"Right…well see you later."

"Yeah…hey, do you…want to hang out or whatever?"

"When?"

"Maybe this Saturday."

"Kind of busy then how about next Friday."

"That should be great, I'll see you then…?"

"Souza."

"Souza…I'm Katara."

Souza nodded with a grin as he walked down the porch.

Katara smiled once more before closing the door. Her heart leapt with joy as her friend gave her smirk.

"It seems like you got a date with….Soooooooazu."

"Ty Lee, it's just between friends."

"Yeah right, Kat."

"Alright fine, it's sort of a date, I guess."

Katara ran over Ty Lee and the two gossiped on and on as little Suzuki drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Ok, Katara's got a date with a guy named Souza. You'll read more about him later on. For now, please review. And I mean review like crazy.


	6. Secrets Found

Authors note: Very interesting chapter, stay until the end…

**Chapter Six**

**Secrets Found**

"Katara, are you doing anything tonight?" Mr. Soku asked as he turned on the television.

"Actually, dad, I'm going out."

"Going out where?"

"With the neighbor's son-"

"Katara…"

"No really dad, you'd like him. He's really nice and sweet."

"Katara, I've met a lot of boys who seem nice and sweet."

"But dad he's different."

"Maybe he is, but I'd like to see him before you go out. And tonight I'm too tired for that."

"But Souza doesn't want to make trouble."

"You're going out with Souza?"

"Yeah, you know him."

"Of course I do. He's my helper at work, retrieves files, types up my schedule, that kind of stuff.

"Is…is he good?"

"He's very loyal to me; I haven't found anything stolen of yet. Hmm…I suppose it would be alright for you to go out with him this once. I've taken his word and trusted him thus far."

"Oh thank you dad! You don't know how happy I am!"

"I can imagine. Be home by ten."

"Sure thing."

"Oh and Katara, before you go, I need you to stop by Mr. Iroh's and give him back his shovel."

Katara's joyful exterior suddenly turned to a frown, "Why do I have to go to that old grump's house?"

"Now what is wrong with Mr. Iroh? He has been very kind to us."

"Maybe…but he didn't even want me to see his nephew. Or his nephew didn't want to see…anyhow, I don't want to go. Can you please-?"

"Katara…"

"Yes dad…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't see why you have to ruin your whole Friday just because some old guy needs his stupid shovel back," Ty lee moaned to Katara.

"My father says it was for "sentimental reasons" and I hope it won't ruin my Friday."

"It had better not. Well, good luck Kat."

"Thanks Ty, I'll tell you all about it later."

Katara hung up her cell phone and shoved it into her purse. She then slowly walked to Mr. Iroh's front porch and knocked on the door. After a few minutes of waiting it was answered.

"Oh, hello Katara," Mr. Iroh said happily, "I'm so glad you are here."

"I can't stay but here is your shovel."

"But won't you come in."

"Sorry, I already have other plans."

"I wouldn't feel right not inviting you in. Please…"

Katara sighed but walked in away.

"It shouldn't take that long," she thought.

Katara sat down in the nearest chair and waited for Mr. Iroh to come back after he had disappeared.

"Mr. Iroh?" she called.

"I'm in the kitchen, making tea, I'll be right there."

Katara groaned to herself. This was going to be a long visit.

"I'm going to miss Souza if he doesn't hurry up. Uh…why did I come in the first place?"

She scanned around the room, staring at the clock most of all, hoping that it would past the time. Soon though Katara grew bored and decided to walk around. She went back to the foyer of the house and saw the stairs to the second level of the house.

Katara gave an evil grin, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I just went up stairs? I mean I've gone up before."

Then Katara, as quietly as she could, paced herself upstairs, still hearing the cheerful humming of Mr. Iroh in the kitchen. When she finally was able to get to the floor she started her way gradually to the first room.

"The must be Mr. Iroh's room," she whispered when she had opened the door.

It was full of artifacts, teapots, and many, many, many pictures. One of someone that Katara kept seeing repeatedly.

"I wonder who that is?" she said as she brushed her hand over one.

It was of a man with dark hair. He had a smile on his face in many of them and in each one was wearing a gold necklace. Katara noticed that in some of them Mr. Iroh was in the picture.

"I wonder…what's this?"

Katara picked up one lying on the bed and saw writing in the corner.

"Me and s…," she read but stopped, "Man, I can't finish out the rest."

Katara was about to pick up another when she heard someone walking. She quickly ran out of the room but was surprised to still hear Mr. Iroh's same tune coming from the kitchen.

"Hmm…what was that?"

She spun around, wondering where the sound had come from, but all she saw was a door.

"What? I didn't notice that before."

Katara walked up to it and then slowly turned the knob. She peeked in but only saw a bed with a plain, plaid cover.

"Huh…this must be the nephew's room."

"You guessed right."

Katara gasped as she felt someone whisper into her ear.

"Now how did you wander up here? It looks like you have a few questions to answer…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Well, that definitely was a cliff hanger. Sorry but hey, it had to be part of a great story. Hope you enjoyed, please review.


	7. The Nephew

Authors note: Katara got caught in the last chapter? Looks like my reviewers guessed who. Well this chapter tells all.

**Chapter Seven**

**The Nephew **

"I'm sorry…," Katara said nervously, not even daring to turn around.

"You had better be. What are you doing up here?"

"I was just looking around, that's all. I didn't know that Mr. Iroh was having another visitor."

"I'm not a visitor…I'm his nephew."

Katara gasped, spinning around quickly. And there, sure enough, stood a teenager of about sixteen, giving her a clear smirk.

Katara gave an exasperated grin, "You're Mr. Iroh's nephew?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"Huh…someone entirely different."

Katara looked at the nephew for once, already judging him. She had always hated herself for this but she always had a way of labeling people. And Mr. Iroh's nephew, without a doubt, was one to be labeled.

"So," she said, her voice drifting, "Are you a punk, an emo?"

The nephew rolled his eyes and then glared at Katara.

"Why does everybody think I come from that genre? No, I'm not a punk and I'm definitely not an emo. What are you a stuck up? A prep?"

Katara frowned, "No…"

"Well then, we understand each other."

Katara gave a short nod, frightened to say the least. She felt like just running away and for the first time obeyed what she was feeling.

"Wait!" the nephew called.

Katara turned around, half way down the stairs to turn back to the teenager.

"I'm sorry I ever came up there," Katara said, more sad then nervous, "Now I have to get back to your uncle."

"My uncle won't be out of that kitchen for hours," he whispered, "Come here."

Katara paused for a moment but without thinking was back up the stairs in a few seconds. The nephew motioned for her to follow him to his room and Katara followed. When she had entered, he closed the door just as she slowly sat on the old bed.

"Look about being rude out there, sorry. It's just kind of my "act"…I didn't know you would take it like that."

"Oh…well, why do you need to make an act, Zuko?"

"I can't…whoa, you just called me Zuko."

Katara nodded quickly, "Yeah, isn't that your name?

"Yeah…you've talked to my uncle, haven't you?"

Katara smiled broadly, "Hmm…you could say that."

Zuko smirked, barely able to ignore the bright blue eyes of Katara. He had never seen any quite like those of hers.

"So what's your name?" he asked, ignoring his emotions.

"Katara. I live next door."

"Next door!?"

"Uh huh."

Zuko sighed heavily but turned back to her.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh," Katara said with a groan, "I'm returning one of your uncles "sentimental" shovels. But I actually have to get going. I'm kinda of busy tonight."

"Oh…well then," Zuko said, opening the bedroom door, "Before my uncle sees you gone."

"You said he could be in that kitchen for hours," Katara reminded.

"I had to say something to get you back up here."

Katara beamed at Zuko, somehow feeling her cheeks getting red. But she ignored it as she stood up and walked out of the room. She was on her way downstairs when Katara turned back to the nephew.

"So are you always up there?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Nothing…just curious."

Katara left if at that, returning downstairs just in time for Mr. Iroh to arrive.

"Oh Katara, I'm sorry you had to wait that long. I got a phone call from one of the neighbors. It seems they need help with there vent system and I used to work in that business. Would you mind-?"

"Oh no, not at all. Go right on ahead."

Mr. Iroh smiled at her gratefully as he exited his house, not even noticing the quick exit of Katara as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sooooooooooooooo….are you going or what, Kat?

"Oh, I'm going Ty. There is no doubt about that."

"So when is Souza coming?

"In half an hour."

"Yay!!! What took you so long to call me back? Why did you turn off your cell?

"Oh, sorry about that Ty. I had to go to Mr. Iroh's house today."

"Ah…that must have been so boring."

"Actually, it was quite interesting."

"Why?"

"I met…his nephew."

"Ohmygosh!!!!!!!!!!!"

Katara slammed her cell phone down on her bed to drown out all of Ty Lee's screams. When she finally felt she was done Katara brought it back to her ear.

"So is he hot?" was the first thing she heard.

"Well…"

"He isn't? Oh man, I thought he was going to be cutie."

"I never said he wasn't, Ty."

"Well is he?"

"…Sorta…"

The screams on the cell phone went on and on as Katara told Ty Lee more and more about her visit.

"You have to go see him again," Ty Lee said, after all the news had been said.

"I guess…"

"Soon, come on Kat, soon."

"I'll try."

"Alright! Talk to you later Kat."

"Sure thing Ty."

Katara clicked "end" on her cell phone and flopped over on her bed.

"Maybe I should go see him again…maybe…"

Katara jumped off her bed, trying to straighten up her date outfit. Some things weren't going to be clear at the moment but hopefully it would all come together. At least Katara hoped…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Zuko is now officially in the story. I know, about time. Well he should show up in the near future. For now, please review.


	8. A Date

Authors note: Katara goes out with Souza and we see a very strange ending…

**Chapter Eight**

**A Date**

Ring-Ring!

"I got it!" screamed Katara as she put on her high heels and rushed to the door.

She opened the door in a composed manner, smiling at the chocolate haired Souza.

"Hey," Katara answered.

"Hey," Souza answered with a smile, "You look…very pretty."

Katara looked down at her pink miniskirt with silver heels and grinned

"Thanks…so how are we getting to this "pizzeria" or whatever?"

"My dad lent me his car."

"You're kidding?"

"Yeah, I am. I have my own car, a convertible."

"…You're kidding?"

"Actually, I'm not," he said as he pointed to the car, parked in the street.

Katara gave low screech of joy as she saw the car.

"I can't believe this," she said, getting into it slowly, "This is so cool!"

Souza gave a little laugh as he started the car and put it in drive. The car ride there seemed all like a blur to Katara who could barely contain herself. Though she had a hard time admitting it this was her first date.

"Well, we're here, "The Infamous Pizzeria", you got to love it," Souza remarked as he went around the car and opened Katara's door.

"Is the pizza, actually good…?" she asked nervously.

"Oh of course…I wouldn't have brought you here if you weren't going to like it."

Katara blushed lightly as the two walked into the pizza parlor and took a seat near the back.

"So what kind of pizza toppings do you prefer?" Souza asked Katara, across from him.

"Well my all time favorite is mushrooms but secretly…I like pineapples."

Souza shook his head with a smile, "I'm not that daring. I just go with the classic pepperoni."

"Yeah well, if you just-"

Katara stopped talking suddenly though when the waiter came. She gasped suddenly though when she saw who it was.

"Zuko?" she said.

The waiter gave the guest a short smirk but turned back to Souza.

"May I take your order?" he muttered.

"Yeah, we would like a half pepperoni half…pineapple."

Souza beamed at Katara who just stared into her lap.

"Will that be all?" the waiter said.

"Uh…two colas and I think that's good."

"Alright…"

The waiter gave Katara a look before walking away from the table.

"So…did you know that guy? You called him Zuko."

"Oh that, sorry, didn't even notice. Um… do you mind, I have to go to the restroom."

"No problem. I just look for a dessert we can devour."

Katara giggled slightly as she pretended to walk to the lady's room. She then slowly went over to the counter and whispered to Zuko.

"Hey, Zuko…Zuko!"

The waiter looked up at Katara and rolled his eyes as he walked over to her.

"What do you want?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here, what did you think?

"But you were at your uncles house, how did you-"

"I work an evening shift, I need some extra cash. But I was wondering more of why you are here."

"…I'm on a date."

"Oh…well then I wouldn't want ruin it."

Zuko mumbled some unknown words under his breath as he started back to the kitchen of the pizzeria.

"Well bye," Katara called

"Whatever…" was all that was returned.

Katara frowned sadly as she walked back to her table.

"I thought we would get the triple fudge brownie, what do you think?" Souza asked.

"That's fine…"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I guess," Katara said as she slumped down in her seat.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Oh no, I'm alright."

Everything, or so you could, say went okay for the rest of the night. Zuko did waiter and Katara did look away every time he came. Why she felt bad about it she did not know. It was just an awkward date to say the least.

The ride back home was quiet, just like the way that had come, and Katara was more saddened the nervous. She thanked Souza for the ride and his time as she opened the door herself and walked up to her house, surprisingly followed by Souza.

"Are you sure you are okay? You seem really sad."

"It's nothing, really, I had a fun time."

Souza shrugged but smiled anyway.

"Well, I hope we can do it again."

"Yeah," Katara replied, "Me too."

Souza just stood nervously on the porch, of no idea what to do.

"Well…bye," he murmured as he quickly kissed Katara on the cheek.

He then ran back to his convertible and drove off as fast as possible.

Katara touched her cheek slightly as she slowly opened the door to her house. She wanted it to be the best night of her life but somehow, something, wasn't right.

"Why do I feel bad? I've only seen Zuko once…and yet…uh! Nothing is making sense."

Katara groaned as she picked up her cell phone, to call Ty Lee, the only sense there seemed to be.

Authors note: Very sad for Souza but hey, this is Zutara. Anyway, please, please, please review.


	9. Two Worlds

Authors note: Ok, a certain teenager walks with a certain teenager to school…and then a little bit of Katara and Ty Lee at school

**Chapter Nine**

**Two Worlds**

"Hey Katara, get up! It's time for school!"

Katara moaned loudly as she rolled out of her bed on her bedroom floor.

"School…" she said as she dialed Ty Lee on her cell phone.

"Hey, this is Ty. I'm probably hanging out right now but call me back and I'd be happy to catch up. Bye bye."

Katara dropped the cell phone on the floor as she went to her bathroom.

"Why is your cell never on Ty?" she said to herself as she pulled on her clothes.

"You want me to call you and then this."

Katara pulled her hair out of her pony tail and grabbed a comb. She started going through her hair when she glanced over at her window. Katara gasped slightly when she saw that her bedroom was right across from Zuko's, Mr. Iroh's nephew.

"Now isn't that nice?" she mumbled to herself as she set the comb down.

Katara scrambled around for her backpack and found it shoved under her bed.

"Eww, eww, eww!" she screeched as she pulled it out, "When was the last time I cleaned that out?"

Katara stood up hurriedly, taking a peek back at the window. And there, with some surprise, stood Zuko.

"Uh…" she murmured lowly.

It seemed to be that he was fumbling with his backpack also. Katara gave a hint of a smile for no reason at all as she walked from her room and down the stairs.

"Hey dad, do you know where Ty is? I thought I would walk with her to school."

Katara said this as she popped a piece of bread into the toaster.

"Yeah, well she called and said that she was busy."

"Busy? What kind of busy?"

"She just said busy, Chatty."

Katara raised an eyebrow in confusion but shook it off as she bit off her toast.

"Oh well, see ya later, dad."

"Okay, see you later."

Katara bit off one more piece of the bread and then skipped out of house. She rolled her eyes in irritation as Zuko his exited his uncle's house at the same time.

"Ok Katara, you can be friendly," she said with a gulp, "…Hey, Zuko?"

The teenager glanced her way but ignored her call. He just stepped off his porch and went on his way.

"Uh…the one thing I didn't need…" she muttered as she rushed to his side.

Zuko sighed deeply as Katara caught up to him.

"What do you want of me?" he asked in annoyed voice.

"Nothing…just a simple walk to school."

"I don't even go to your school."

"So you're telling me you don't go to Pavilion High School."

"Hmm…" was all that was said.

Katara got up the courage to speak again, "If we're going to be neighbors for the next…four months…I think we should at least be able to get along. I mean you were nice back-"

"This is the third time you've seen me. I don't even know who I am."

"Was that supposed to scare me?"

"Not even a little."

Katara looked down at the ground in pure despair.

"I was just trying to get along, okay?" she put out.

"Oh, with me? I feel so honored. Why don't you just catch up with your preppy friends and leave me and my emo self alone?"

Zuko glared at Katara once more and then looked down at the ground as well.

"You don't like letting people in, do you?" she stated.

"You're one to say that…" he said as he sped ahead of Katara who walked the rest of way to school alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"And I mean he was beyond rude. One minute he's acting all "come into my room and chat" and the next "leave me and my emo whatever self alone!" It is so annoying."

"Yeah…" Ty Lee answered back to Katara.

"He is so infuriating! It's like so hard to admit that…that he is kind of cute. But not when-Ty, what is wrong? You're not listening to a word I say."

"Oh," Ty Lee said as she smiled at her friend, "Sorry."

"It's okay. But what is bothering you?"

"Nothing really, I'm fine."

"Ty, we've been best friends for seven years. I know when something is up."

Ty Lee sighed as her smile melted to a frown.

"My parents…they had another fight…"

Katara instantly put her hand on Ty Lee's shoulder.

"They haven't gotten along in the last month at all."

"Ty Lee…"

"And I'm afraid this time…"

"I'm so sorry Ty…I know…I know how it feels for things to be just plainly unfair…where there is nothing you can do about it.

Ty Lee sighed, "They just don't understand how this makes me feel."

"I know. How about I treat you a mall spree? I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind."

Ty Lee grinned, "That would help…a tiny bit."

"Okay then."

Katara squeezed her best friends hand tightly as the two walked of to class.

"Yes," she thought to herself, "Where you can do nothing about it…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I know Zuko is acting all you know what but he'll get better in time. Ty Lee and Katara have a nice best friend chat and it really shows that they care for each other. The next chapter will be a lot of Katara and Zuko so….


	10. Just a Talk

Authors note: A lot of Katara and Zuko as I said before so hopefully everyone will enjoy…

**Chapter Ten**

**Just a Talk **

"That had to be the best mall spree ever!"

"Ty Lee, are you still going on about that? It was yesterday for pete's sake."

"I know, Kat, but it was fun…we don't hang out a lot anymore so-"

"We spend everyday together, Ty. Come on."

"Okay then, I'm dramatizing it a bit. But it wouldn't hurt for you to spend a little bit more time with me."

Katara shoved her friend with a smile, "Fine Ty Lee, I'll spend more time with you."

"That's what I want to hear."

The two were all grins as the sun was starting to set until they stopped by a small pizzeria.

"Ever eaten here, Kat?"

"Yeah…once, about a week ago."

"Was it good or?"

"It was…it was okay. Hey Ty, can I catch up with you later I sort of need sometime alone."

"Sure thing, see you later."

Katara waved at her friend as she walked away right before she entered the pizza parlor.

"I know he said he only worked an evening shift but…" as her words drifted off.

Katara went over to a lonely seat in the back as she looked over her text messages. There were about a thousand from Ty Lee that she would never get to. But when she was about to shut it off a new one popped up.

"What the heck?" she mumbled as she clicked on it.

She gave a short smile when she saw that it was from Souza.

"How R U?" it read.

Katara punched in the letters, a grin on her face all the way.

"OK, U?"

She waited for a few minutes but it came back pretty quickly.

":( Bad. I'm grounded."

Katara whimpered fakely.

"When can I C U?"

"Friday. I'll drop by."

"C U then."

"Kay."

Just then a menu was slapped down on her table; Katara looked up to see the sly smirk of a waitress.

"I'm on overtime missy, I don't need no fooling around. You'll get a waiter in a sec, you got it?"

"Uh…"

"Good."

The waitress walked away quickly and Katara slumped down in her chair. She was about to text to another person on her cell when the waiter showed up. Katara was able to restrain herself when she saw that it was Zuko.

"What the-" he started.

"Look I know what you are thinking."

"Oh really? What?"

"You wondering why I came around here again."

"Oh you know, just a little…"

Zuko pulled out of his apron a notepad and then grabbed the pen from behind his ear.

"What do you want?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"Oh, just something to drink, anything's fine."

"What…you want a coffee or whatever?"

"Yeah that's fine."

Zuko muttered all the way to the back of the restaurant and all the way back to her table.

"Enjoy," he said dropping it off, "We're supposed to say that."

Katara smirked and then called as Zuko was walking away.

"Hey Zuko, wait."

Quite reluctant as he did so, Zuko turned around.

"What now?"

Katara glanced around, "It's a quiet afternoon. You wouldn't mind if we just…chat."

"Oh right…"

"Come on, please."

Zuko glared at both Katara and the checking out counter. With a heavy sigh and some mumbled profanities he walked over to the table and sat across from Katara.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…I just want to get to know my neighbor. Hi, I'm Katara."

"I'm…this is so stupid…"

"I just want us to be on good terms."

"Wow…and your trying now."

Katara felt like melting into the seat she was in as he said this. Why in the world was he being so rude? Katara, labeling as she always did, suspected that he had a troubled childhood.

"I know your thinking about me," Zuko stated as looked at Katara in the corner of his eyes, "Not in the good way of course."

"Me, as a person," Katara began, "Has a really hard time not judging a book by its cover."

"I've noticed that…" he said with a smirk, "Look I got to go."

"Are you…coming back…?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting coffee for myself…good lord…"

Zuko sighed heavily as he went back to the counter as Katara squealed to herself.

"I might have just gotten through to him. Man, he is kinda cute."

Katara turned her head back to see Zuko staring back at her. She spun around quickly, a grin spread across her face.

"Not kinda…is."

Zuko came back with a cup of coffee, left just black.

"So, how long have you lived here?" he asked with a sip of coffee, "I mean in this town."

"Forever it seems like. I moved here when I was four so I don't really remember anything. How about you? Where do you live?"

"North."

"How north?"

"Just north, near Empery."

"And you were calling me a prep. That city has the most prep schools around."

"I said near not in."

"Yeah, whatever," Katara said with a low giggle, "Got any siblings?"

"A sister, that I gratefully left at home, you?" Zuko asked.

"A brother, he's in boarding school, "trying to do the whole experience". I just like being the center of my dad's life."

"Oh, so now you're naïve and selfish. That's a new one."

"I don't know what you're talking about, rude and emotional."

"Touché…" Zuko said with a tint of a smile

The two looked out the pizzeria window at the same time to see that darkness was covering the sky.

"I'd better go; I'm probably way after my curfew."

Katara glanced at the restaurant clock.

"Oh gosh, it's already nine thirty. My dad is going to be so ticked off."

"Whoa…you care a lot about you dad's status."

"It's just something we share…thanks for the coffee."

"Whatever…"

Zuko cleared the two mugs from the diner table.

"We should do it again," Katara proposed.

"If I find the time, which I won't."

Katara gave another smirk at the waiter before he disappeared behind the counter. She was about to leave when she remembered that she hadn't paid for her coffee.

"Um hey, Zuko?"

The waiter came back with a fake frown.

"It's on the house."

"Meaning it's on you."

"However you want to put it, just leave."

He gave her a short nod, "Maybe…"

"Maybe, about what?" she questioned, "About what?"

"If it was important you would know."

Zuko then left it at that, unknowing of the cheerful smile he had put on Katara's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: That was cute, very slow, but cute. Zuko isn't going to be all of a sudden entranced with Katara and neither is she. But Katara is starting to get to like him better. Hope you enjoyed the tiny fluff. Please review.


	11. Anger, Amity, and Allegory

Authors note: This chapter centers on all the characters so far…and an interesting ending at that. Oh and I changed it to a T rating, just for future references. But nothing, and I mean nothing, adult like.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Anger, Amity, and Allegory **

"Katara, you're last test-"

"I know, I'll do better next time."

"What are you talking about? You got an A minus."

"Me?! An A minus! You must have messed me up with someone else, teach."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't…good job."

Katara shook her head with a smile as she sat down in her usual desk. She couldn't remember the last time she got an A minus or for that fact, got anything close to it.

"I can't believe I did that-"

"Katara!"

The bewildered teenager looked up to see the crude face of Song staring straight at her.

"What Song?"

"Oh don't even give me that. I know you had something to do with it."

"To do with what?"

"Don't play stupid, I know Jet asked you out to the dance!"

"Jet didn't ask me to anything. I don't have-"

Suddenly Katara gasped as the whole scene came back to her. The calling out of class, the excitement, the letter, it was now all clear.

"Look Song, I'm sorry, okay."

"What do you mean you're sorry? This was supposed to be the best dance of my life."

"…I remember a time when it didn't matter about the guys. It wasn't always just me and Ty Lee."

"That time is over Katara, so shut up. Are you going with Jet or not?"

"…I'm not…you are."

"Uh, you're just lying!"

Song turned around in her chair, pouting to all her popular friends as Katara leaned back in her chair.

"Man this is so-"

"Alright class, I'd like your attention. We have a new student with us today. He passed out of the math class below us and now he is joining us."

Katara gave a low smile as the emo Zuko entered the room. He smirked right at her for a moment as he gave a small sigh.

"You can take any open seat."

Zuko slowly trudged to the back as he dropped a note on Katara's desk. She eagerly opened it as she glanced around.

_You know what this is. But I won't cuss for your sake, naïve and selfish. _

_Rude and Emotional _

Katara grinned secretly as she looked back at Zuko. And even in the distant, she wanted to admit he was grinning back. But then again it was Zuko; anything could go for a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he's in your class now?" Ty Lee asked happily, "Man, he must be hot. I can't believe I haven't seen him yet."

"Well when you do, tell me, kay?"

"Why?" Ty Lee said with a sly smile, "Trying to keep him for yourself."

"No!"

"Hmm…I know you Kat. I just don't get it why all of sudden you don't like Souza anymore."

"I still like Souza. He's coming over Friday. Besides, Zuko is just here for four months and I do not do long distance relationships."

"Whatever, I'm just saying."

"Ty, nothing is going to happen, trust me. He's emo, barely gives me the time of day. Everything's fine."

"Alright, I believe you."

"Thank you…so how is Haru?"

"Ohmygosh, youwillnotbelieveme."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Katara said with a laugh, "Start from the beginning."

"Well, after lunch, he walked over to my table…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ring-ring went the home phone.

"Uncle, are you going to get that?"

Ring-ring, it went again with no answer from Mr. Iroh.

"Uncle…"

The phone rang on as the teenager sighed.

"Fine, I'll get it."

He walked over and picked up the phone, gasping in surprise as he heard the voice on the other line.

"Hey…"

"What are you doing calling here?" he questioned in frustration.

"I just needed to talk to you again."

"We can't do it here."

"I just needed to hear your voice."

"I told you no. I'll be back soon."

"They won't catch you, they won't. You can come back, come back to me."

"I told you no."

"Please? Come to me."

"…I'm sorry…"

As phone slowly came down, the pleads continued, but where soon stopped as it was slammed into place, and then everything was silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes: Hmm…that was unusually grim but hey, I like my stories to be a little bit more than just fluff. Still thinking on the next chapter so I'm not giving a summary but hopefully it will be up soon. Hope everyone enjoyed.


	12. Cancellations and Meets

Authors note: A lot of, or should I say all, of my reviewers wanted to know who the person on the phone was. Well, we'll get back to that a tiny bit later. Right now, it's just a calm chapter.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Cancellations and Meets **

"Dad, this dinner-"

"I know. The stove broke down again."

"So instead of burnt now it's raw," Katara said as she poked the unknown with her fork, "You know what, I'll pass."

"And I'll take no offense," Mr. Soku said with a smile, "I'm ordering Chinese."

"Yay, best dad ever, don't forget it."

"Yeah, and you don't forget that when I ground you."

Katara giggled as she turned up her mp3 player, "Don't count on it."

She was about to leave for her room when her dad loudly called her back.

"Hey, don't put on those earphones just yet," he said, settling down on the family room couch, "You got a call from Souza. He told me something about this Friday."

"Oh ok, I'll call him."

"No wait, all he told me was that he couldn't show up."

"That's weird, when I text him he seemed excited…what did you say?"

"I said nothing, he was in hurry."

"Well that's probably why he said what he did. I'll call him back just to make sure."

"Fine, but I know what I heard."

"Yeah, I'm still go check."

Katara quickly paced up to her room and grabbed her cell phone. She then, back first, flopped on her bed. She speed dialed Souza's name and waited for him to answer. After two tries the phone was finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi. This is Katara Soku; I'm a friend of Souza's. I was wonderin-"

Katara was instantly interrupted as the person talking to her put the phone down. Following a few seconds someone else answered.

"Hey Katara."

"Souza, hi!" she happily said.

"Can you make this fast, I'm in kind of a hurry?"

"Oh alright, I was just wondering why you canceled Friday."

"Right…Katara I'm kind of busy then. I have this whole family thing that my mother planned. Stupid, I know, but I do need to talk to you."

"Yeah…I miss you too."

"So anyway, how about I talk to you on Monday? That sound good?"

"Yeah, perfect. Can't wait."

"Me neither."

Katara hung up the phone with a smile just as rock hit against her window. Her eye was just sharp enough to catch it. Thought se ignored for the first time, the second and third was enough.

Katara angrily walked over and pushed her window open she looked down and began to yell but saw no one.

"Hey! Whoever did that is going to be pay! Show yourself."

"No, no, no, temper, temper, really bad for a young girl of your age."

Katara quickly looked up, hitting her head right on her window.

"Uh…" she muttered, looking at the culprit, Zuko, across from her, "What are you doing?"

"Hey, us emo's have to have fun too."

"Hitting people's windows?"

"Actually, I was aiming for my uncle's gutter. It always makes strange noises, stops when you hit it."

Zuko bent down and Katara peered out. He soon, stood back up with a pail of stones.

"As you can see it does it a lot. Piece of crap but my uncle still says it's apart of this old house. Unfortunately, your window sometimes gets hit, sorry prep."

"Well aim better, maybe it wouldn't hit it as much."

"Now what would be the fun of that?"

Katara smiled and Zuko smirked back.

"Hey Zuko, phone call!" Mr. Iroh shouted.

"Katara, dinners here!" yelled Mr. Soku.

Both the teenagers sighed as they heard the authorities calling them.

"I gotta go…" Katara murmured.

"That would be apparent."

She shook her head with a grin as she flipped her curly, brown locks back.

"So, do you want to meet again? Up here?"

"Is that date you're trying to imply?"

Katara gasped as she tried to steady herself on the edge of her window.

"No…just a meet."

"In that case…maybe."

Katara beamed as Zuko brushed the top of his silky, black hair. He was about to shut his window when she called back.

"What is it?" he answered.

"You're not really emo, are you?"

"And you're not really preppy, are you?"

"Hmm…we'll keep it at that."

Zuko nodded with a tiny grin as she shut the window, with just a trace of happiness in his voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: That was just to make you all happy inside. The chapter to come might be a little bit more grim and sad but for now, enjoy the fluff.


	13. How Unlucky I Seem

Authors note: A few secrets are found out in this chapter and that's it for the most part. Kinda seems Zutara like, I enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**How Unlucky I Seem**

"So Katara, what did you talk to Souza about?" Ty Lee asked as she jumped over from Katara's bed to her bean bag.

"Um Ty…what talk?"

Ty Lee shook her head in confusion, "The talk you said you would have with him, yesterday, which was Friday?"

"Oh yeah, that talk."

Katara said this as she walked over to her only window. It was a boring Saturday as her clock hit exactly one 'o clock.

"Hey Kat, hello, you didn't answer my question."

Katara glanced at Ty Lee and then back out her window.

"We…we didn't have a talk."

Ty Lee shot up in puzzlement, "What?! But you said-"

"I know what I said, Ty. It just didn't happen."

"Huh?"

"He cancelled."

"Souza cancelled!"

"Yeah Ty, now lets move one with life. I can't say I'm happy he did it but I'm going to talk to him on Monday, kay?"

"I guess…you're still going to have a date to the dance right?"

"Ty Lee the dance is in three weeks."

"I'm just looking out for you, girl."

"Yeah, I know," Katara replied faintly with a smile.

She was in reality looking over into Zuko's window. He was rummaging around for something around his bedside desk. He glanced up to see Katara staring straight at him.

Immediately she looked away as he gave her smirk just before he exited his room.

"Hey, Kat?!"

Katara shook her head and then looked at Ty Lee.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What?"

"You are totally ignoring me. I'm so outta here."

"But Ty-"

Ty Lee gave her friend a reassuring grin, "Go on and catch up with Zuko. I'm sure that's what you are thinking about."

"Ty, you know that's not true."

"Right," was the only thing she said before Ty Lee disappeared down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara was walking up her uninteresting town side walk when her cell phone rang. She flipped it open and saw a text message from Souza. She clicked on it happily and then started to read.

":)."

Katara smiled at the smiley face and then began to reply.

"R We On Mon?"

A few seconds later it was answered, "Yes."

"GR8!"

"Ya...Katara?"

"Yup?

"Hmm…NM."

"Kay, by by."

"By."

Katara flipped it shut to see that she had walked much farther down. And to be exact, she had com upon yet again, the small pizzeria.

"Hmm…I guess a coffee wouldn't be that bad."

She walked in, pulling her cell phone out of her purse again, not even knowing where she was going.

"A text message from Suki? Why would she-"

Katara instantly lost her balance and watched as her cell phone slipped out of he grasp. She then, right after, landed her right arm first on the tile floor. There were a few mutters around the restaurant.

Katara, blushing rapidly, glanced around the diner. She was wondering where her cell phone had gotten to.

"Where is-"

She stopped instantly though when she saw a hand held out. Katara looked up into the typical, annoyed face of Zuko.

"Uh…" she murmured as he helped her to her feet.

"You tripped over a bucket of water. What were you doing?"

"Texting," she said with a shrug, "I lost my cell in the fall…do you think-"

"Sure, let me help you."

Katara could already tell his sarcasm was on high today. Within a few minutes he found the cell phone lying under a table and tossed it back to Katara.

"Now are you done?"

"Yeah…sorry 'bout that."

Katara went over to a near seat and she placed her arms on the table. Zuko eyed her peculiarly and Katara looked back at him.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"You're…you're arm?"

Katara looked down saw that her half of her right arm was scraped badly, bleeding a great deal in some parts.

"Oh lord!" she exclaimed, reaching for the napkin holder.

"Wait, don't do that. You might get an infection. Follow me."

Zuko motioned for Katara to follow him to the back. She did as ordered and trailed behind him to the kitchen of the restaurant.

"Hey Zu, what is she doing back here?"

"It's nothing, boss. Just…customer service."

And with nothing else said Zuko and Katara walked over to one of the sinks.

"Here," he mumbled as he turned the water on, "Put your arm under."

Katara, with hesitation, slowly put her hand under the running water. She moaned slightly as it stung with pain. Zuko saw the hurt in her eyes and quickly turned the water off.

"Wait one second," he said as he rushed down the kitchen walkway.

He quickly came back with bandages and laid them out on the countertop.

"That was a bad fall," he whispered.

"Yeah, I hadn't noticed the scrape until you showed. Weird…it started to hurt then."

"Things always hurt more when you know about them."

"I guess…"

Katara picked up a bandage a tried to wrap it around her arm. But with only one to work with she soon discovered it wasn't going to work.

"Uh…let me help you."

Zuko took the bandage in one hand and then took a disinfect pad.

"It has-"

"Alcohol…" Katara said with a groan as Zuko applied it to her skin, "Ya, I can tell."

He then started to drape the bandages around her arm. Katara found it surprising that Zuko was actually quite gentle.

"I have to ask," she started as he continued to wrap it up, "What are you doing here?"

"It's my job…"

"I mean, you said you had only an evening shift."

Zuko sighed heavily, "I lied."

"Why?"

"I don't think my neighbors have to know all my business."

"So, do you work here right after school?"

"Yeah…it's a stretch but I manage. Now I have to ask, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just stopped in to get a coffee."

"From a pizzeria."

"Yeah, I know weird."

Zuko finished up the last wrap around and then looked up at Katara. She was smiling a weird smile that made Zuko feel awkward so he looked away.

"Um, you seem all better. You can leave, if you want."

"Thanks…"

Katara scanned over her bandaged arm and then glanced back at Zuko.

"Uh, Zuko?"

His head cocked up.

"If I told you I didn't stop by for just a coffee, what you would you say?"

Zuko smirked, "That depends, was the other reason more important?"

Katara bit her lip and then smiled, "Never mind, you answered my question."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Nice…I enjoyed it making this one lot.


	14. Why?

Authors note: It is kind of a hard chapter for me to write…you'll get it when you read it…

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Why? **

Katara pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and then straightened out her pink blouse. It read "cutie" in big black letters. She then grabbed her favorite purse with her cell phone held close inside. She smiled at herself through the mirror on her bedroom desk and then floated down the stairs.

"Hey dad, I'm meeting up with Souza. I'll be back in a little bit."

Mr. Soku gave his daughter a nod as her turned up the television. She then happily walked out just as she got a call from Ty Lee.

"Hey Ty?" she answered cheerfully, "What's up?"

"What's up? I wanted to ask you that."

"I'm going, Ty. He said to meet him in the town park."

"Isn't kind of dark, Kat?"

"There will be lamppost's, kay?"

"Kay…so, have you made your decision?"

"What decision?"

"You know what I'm talking about…"

"Oh yeah…maybe it will happen tonight."

"The choice between Zuko and Souza?" she added.

"Yeah Ty…yeah…"

"Hey Kat, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey I just got a text."

"Okay, we'll talk later."

"Sure thing, bye Ty."

"See ya, Kat."

Katara quickly ended the call with Ty Lee and went over to the text. It was yet another one from Suki.

"What is with her?" she told herself.

Katara quickly flipped the cell phone shut and put it back into her purse just as she came up to the park. It was getting darker, but the street lamps were on as she predicted. Katara walked around park for awhile not even knowing where she was going.

When she finally was about to leave she saw someone moving in the darkness. At first her heart started racing extremely but soon calmed when she saw that it was Souza.

"Whoa, you kinda scared me there."

Souza gave a smile, "Sorry about that, I was sort of looking for you."

"Well you found me. So are you ready to go?"

"Go? Go where?"

"On our date."

"This is a date?"

"Yeah, isn't that what we planned."

"Actually I just need to chat. We haven't done that in awhile."

"Uh…okay…"

Souza walked Katara over to the nearest bench and then grinned at her yet again.

"Wow, you look really nice tonight," he complemented.

"Thanks…"

"Look, I'm sorry you thought of it that way."

"Its fine, we did say it was going to be a talk."

"Yeah…so I sort of need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, something has sort of come up."

"What kind of something?"

"My dad…he got a new job and all."

"That's nice."

"Well sort of…Katara my dad's job is another county."

Katara gasped as the words spilled out.

"It's about five hours away so…my family has to make a move. It's temporary for the rent but my dad says it's going to be at least half year before we come back."

"But Souza-"

"I know, it's so unfair. Right after our date he told me…that's why I didn't want to talk to you. I told your dad about this before but he promised me he wouldn't tell you. I wanted to tell you myself."

Katara felt so small while Souza went on.

"And I don't think this whole relationship is going to work."

"I know but we just can't…" the rest of Katara's words wouldn't come out.

"I think we should…date…other people."

Katara looked up into Souza's face just to see it as saddened.

"I really like you Katara…but I'm sure there is someone else who…who could make you happy. And being so far away I don't think-I don't think I could. I'm so sorry."

Katara sighed deeply as a tear ran down her face.

"Oh Katara, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Souza hastily put his arm around her but she spoke up quickly.

"I'm not crying," brushing the tear with a smile, "I know long relationships don't work…I just didn't think my first, my first guy would end like this."

"I know…it's so wrong but my dad said I didn't have a choice."

"When are you leaving?"

"Two weeks."

Katara sulked down farther into the bench.

"If there is anything I can do-"

"It's ok Souza…I think I just need to go home."

"I really didn't it mean for it to turn out this way. At least let me walk you home."

"If it is ok, I'd rather go alone."

"Alright, goodbye."

"Goodbye…Souza."

Katara barely got the name out as she ran down the street, tears flowing down her face. When she arrived at her home she ran up to her room, not saying a word to her dad. Her cell phone was ringing over and over and for the first time she could remember Katara threw it to the floor. She then collapsed on her bed, crying silently to herself.

But though Katara didn't know it, Zuko was watching from the window in his room, thinking of the hurt she was baring.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: That was quite a sad chapter in my eyes…well I hope you all review anyway, please do.


	15. Healing and Repeats

Authors note: Okay, so the last chapter was kind of, well really sad. This one might be a tiny bit happier. A Zuko and Katara thing goes on and an interesting ending at that…

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Healing and Repeats **

"Kat, you don't know how horrible this makes me feel…"

"Its fine Ty, I'm trying not to obsess over it."

"But it's just so unfair. You and Souza are just being split, ripped, torn-"

"Ty, in anyway is this going to help me?"

"What I mean to say is, sorry."

"Hmm…thanks."

"You're going to be okay, right? Because if you're not I can make you cake, or cookies, maybe even brownies-"

"I'll be alright…you're a great friend, Ty Lee."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye…"

Katara dropped the cell phone to the floor, finding herself still in her same position from yesterday night and in her date clothes. She didn't even feel like removing her make-up.

Katara's dad, Hokada, walked into the room quietly just for his daughter to notice him immediately.

"You don't look so good," he murmured.

"Well I'm not feeling to hot either if that's what you're wondering."

"Chatty…I'm sorry about all that. It came as a surprise to me too."

"Yeah…"

"If there is anything-"

"Really, I just need to be left alone."

Mr. Soku gave a nod and then instantly was out of the room.

Katara sighed deeply, "Finally, I'm by myself."

And right as she said this, an annoying tapping sound started against her window. It was being repeated over and over again until Katara could stand it no longer. She ran over to the window in pure anger and shoved it open. Katara glared over into Zuko's eyes.

"Couldn't you do that any other time but now?!"

"Uh…"

"I'm sure you could."

"Look, I wasn't trying-"

"I don't care what you were and weren't trying to do, just shut up and leave me alone!"

"What bit you this morning?"

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe some emo freak!"

Zuko scowled at Katara as she did the same thing back.

"You know, I was hitting the gutter, not your stupid window. So don't get all ticked off with me."

"Oh, what do you know about getting ticked off? You don't even now about what I've gone through."

"Right? Let me hear the prep explain her life, like it means anything."

Katara heart stung as the words hit her heart. The statement made her life seem so pathetic and so dull, as if she meant nothing.

"I don't even have the energy for this."

Katara was about to shut her window when Zuko called.

"Wait, wait, I didn't mean that…"

She looked over, more depressed in than angered.

"I didn't mean that at all," he finished as he looked away.

"Yeah, me neither. Sorry I blew off at you…"

"Yeah, me too."

"It's just that I had a rough night yesterday. I guy I liked is moving really far away and…there is nothing I can do about it…"

"That's crap."

"Entirely…"

Katara gave a tiny smile, feeling the weight on her shoulders being lifted just a tiny bit.

"You know, you are not an emo freak. I totally take that back."

"You're still a prep," Zuko smirked, "But I'm sure your life means something."

"Thanks, that's nice to know," Katara said with a giggle.

"See, you're not even crying anymore…um-"

"You saw, huh? Yeah, I was torn up yesterday."

"Pretty much…so-sorry about that."

"Well thanks…it's nice to know that someone really understands."

Katara couldn't help from blushing. Zuko was making his same, in a way, cute smirk and she couldn't help it.

"I have to go, you know…homework," she said.

"Yeah, same here."

"Uh, well bye."

"Bye."

Katara went around and closed the window just to notice that her hair was half caught.

"Hey, wait!" Zuko screeched before it was ripped out.

Katara stopped suddenly and waited as he bolted out of his window. Zuko reached for the her window and with a lot of stretching and pulling got it up.

"Whoa…" he muttered to himself.

"Oh my gosh, that was stupid of me!" Katara exclaimed as she grabbed her hair.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Good…"

Surprisingly Katara was confused for a moment and was wondering why her hair was out. Zuko reached over and tapped her window.

"You ponytail holder…"

Katara grabbed it back, touching an inch of Zuko's hand.

"Thanks…yet again."

"Welcome," Zuko answered, shutting his window as not to cause anymore ruckus.

And with no reason why Katara gave a laugh to herself, which some would know why, as she shook her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Hmm…yes, yes, yes…Zutara. It's starting to get more…yeah, so I'll try to have an update soon. Please review.


	16. The Real Me

Authors note: Okay, kind of fluffy last time so this chapter will be more serious. Also, this is a very important chapter so keep up.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Real Me **

"Zuko, you have another call. It's that person again."

"If you want them to stop uncle, then just disconnect the phone."

Mr. Iroh frowned at his nephew's rudeness.

"Just answer it…" he finished, finding the teenager very frustrating.

Zuko, with a deep sigh, grabbed the phone from the side table and put it to his ear.

"Are already told you to quit this…"

"I know."

"Well then, what is with this? You know how dangerous this could get."

"I know that. But-"

"But what? You are already jeopardizing enough."

"You need to hear me out…"

Zuko rolled his eyes but answered, "Fine."

"Ok then. Well just to say then…"

"What?"

"He's back…he's returned."

"No…"

"Yes, and he's coming for you."

"Wait, how did he-"

"Honestly…everyone's surprised you left…"

"We're not going into this. When did he leave?"

"Awhile ago, he's probably already caught up with you, I wouldn't be surprised if he-he spied."

"Uh…"

"You know you have to come back."

"And do what? Lead him to my damn doorstep! If I stay away he won't be able to do it again. I'm staying."

"There's going to be a time when you can't hide anymore."

"I'm not hiding…I'm protecting."

And with that being said Zuko slammed the phone down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You think you can run from me punk! Get back here!"

"I'm not helping you anymore."

"Oh right? And then where do you think you'll get your money."

"I'm not doing drugs if that's what you're trying to get at. Now get off me."

"I wasn't and no."

Zuko groaned as he felt a blow go to his stomach.

"Now either you either keep your side of the deal or trust me…"

The teenager punched Zuko square in the face.

"You'll get this more often, crap."

He then shoved him to the ground and left him as if to rot. Zuko slowly wiped the blood of his cheek and sighed softly as the school bell rang. He slowly stood up and gradually made it to his math class.

He saw Katara grin as he walked in, a hoodie covering his bruised face and went to the back of the classroom.

"Hey?" she whispered happily.

"Hi…"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Zuko slouched farther in his chair and ignored every word the math teacher was saying. What was the use? He was going to fail anyway? Besides, other thoughts had consumed his mind. Wicked, cruel, bitter thoughts that had poisoned him emotionally for as long as he could remember.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_How could you do that?" was all that was muttered between sobs._

"_It wasn't me…It wasn't."_

"_Yes it was you, Zuko. You did it all…everything."_

"_Don't you believe me? I didn't do it."_

"_It's your fingerprints…you're…"_

"_I didn't do it."_

"_I want to trust you so badly. I've grown to have…feelings-"_

"_Stop…just leave me…"_

"_I will never leave you…just admit that you did it."_

"_I will not lie."_

"_Then don't lie…to yourself."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zuko, I'm sure you could give us some emphasizes on that."

Zuko peered up into the teacher's face and the stares of the class. He saw immediately that he had blanked out too long.

"Um…could you repeat that?"

The math teacher sighed heavily as the class snickered.

"I need your minds on the math, class, not in your thoughts, now…moving on."

Zuko groaned a cuss word under his breath just as Katara's piercing eyes turned his way. He actually came to enjoy seeing her eyes.

"Their so…beautiful," he thought to himself and then shuddered, "I'm getting too soft."

He said this as he turned to his math book, finally opening it. It seemed like only minute later the bell rang and class was over. Katara rushed over to Zuko in a cheerful way and smiled.

"So what's up with you?" she questioned.

"You seem pretty happy to be getting over a break-up."

"Well he hasn't gone yet. The days he leaves will be…rough. Anyway, how about you?"

"I'm living. That's as much progress I've come to know."

Katara gave a stifled giggle as she went back to her desk and swooped up her backpack.

"Well Ty Lee is probably waiting for me. I haven't seen her in ages…I'll catch you later…Zu."

Zuko pricked his head up suddenly at the name but Katara had already disappeared. He heaved a sigh as he pulled back his hoodie sleeve. He gave a depressed look at his arm, the marks it held.

"Hmm…if she knew the real me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Well, well, well, Zuko is more than what he seems. Sorry if anyone doesn't like the added cussing but I wanted to make sure that everyone got the picture. He's serious about what he's talking about. I hope you enjoyed even though it was kind of confusing. Please review and hopefully there will be a update soon.


	17. I'm Back

Authors note: Okay, the last chapter was a lot about Zuko. I'd like to state that I have not said whether or not he does drugs. That part you will have to figure out. This chapter is kind of sweet. A really, really, sweet Katara chapter. Some Zutara…

**Chapter Seventeen**

**I'm Back **

"Chatty!" Hokada called.

"Yeah dad?" she answered.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza, is that okay?"

"Sure."

Katara gave a smile as she curled more into her window seat. She had found one of her favorite books and decided to have a rainy day reading day.

"Oh, coming up to my favorite part," she said happily to herself.

Katara gave the page a slow turn just as a thud came from her right side. She gave another smile. This was the now usual sound of Zuko getting back from work.

He would be wearing his usual waiter outfit, a plain black shirt, black pants, and now his radar hat. The hat was breaking the rules but somehow he had been able to get away with it. His backpack would come to a loud thud on the ground just as he would turn up his black mp3 player.

Katara was quite bored this very day, seeing as Ty Lee had gone out of town for the weekend. So she had been stuck in her room most of the time and needed some amusement. Seeing Zuko drenched in rain though was interesting enough.

"Hmm…" she said with a giggle as she picked up her own pail of stones, "Let's see if he's having a good day."

Katara picked up a pebble and threw it at the window, happily seeing him notice her.

He gave a smirk that now looked more like a smile than ever and opened his window.

"Oh, so now you're throwing at windows."

"It's only fair."

"That's your excuse?"

"Hey, yours was trying to stop the gutter."

"That wasn't an excuse; it's still a piece of crap."

Katara gave a quick laugh as Zuko rested on his window seat.

"So how was work?" she asked as she carefully put her book down.

"Ah…don't talk to me about that. I had to do three birthday parties, one table that had everything free but one drink, and senior pizza day…and when I say senior I mean senior…citizens."

Katara went into giggles again for no reason what so ever. Zuko always had away of making his day sound like a complete comedy.

"I don't see the funny part of it. I twisted my wrist and my pants are ruined."

"Oh," she said with the finishing chuckle, "I'm so sorry."

Zuko gave another smirk, "I don't take your pity."

"Fine…but can I take your hat."

"What, this?" he said, pointing to his head, "It's soaked."

"I don't care. I've always wanted one of those. What are they…ri…ro-?"

"Radar."

"Yeah!"

Zuko gave a look at her before tossing it across. Katara playfully put it over her curls.

"Whoa…"

"So, how do I look?"

"Uh…nice."

"Oh, I guess hats aren't just for me."

Katara threw it back to Zuko who shook his head.

"I meant nice, as in…pretty…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…" he said, feeling his heart beat faster.

"Thanks," Katara said, her cheeks turning a slight pink.

"You're welcome."

After the radar hat was returned to Zuko's head the scene felt kind of awkward. Katara couldn't explain how happy she was to hear her dad call her.

"Well, I guess I have to go."

"Yeah, see you later."

"Hopefully…"

And with that both windows were closed. Katara, as she walked down the stairs, felt like she was in one of her books, feeling like nothing could go wrong.

"So dad," she asked, finally coming out of her thoughts, "What did you want me for? Is the pizza here?"

Hokada smiled broadly at his daughter, "Uh…sort of like that, turn around."

Katara looked behind her, to the front door, and there standing tall and proud was her brother, Sokka.

"What the-" she said as she ran into his arms, "What are you doing here?!"

"Is that all you can say?" he said, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you?"

"That's more like it."

"Hmm…you're back

"I'm back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: That was so overly happy…loved it. I know a lot of good stories have cliffhangers but this story was overdue for a cheerful chapter. So I hoped you liked it and I'll try to update soon. But by the way, I'd like to show some reviewers who again and again show their encouragement: **The Cookie Thief, Hold On Tight, BlackMist rules**, **Zutara Fanatic, Akaya Inu, zutara-is-tru-luv, Fireflies n Bubblegum, showerintiger7, PhantomWriter2.0, AlinaAlone, maddie, nefarious6161, and Jordana Kari**. Thanks guys, the supports is awesome.


	18. Watch Yourself

Authors note: Okay, this is an important chapter. It's more towards when it gets good so please say around and review. Oh and for anyone who was wondering a rader hat is in other words a hooded beenie. I hope that helps explain it.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Watch Yourself **

"So why didn't you even call us?" Katara asked, dipping her spoon into the tub of chocolate ice cream, "I mean nice surprise but-"

She was sharing the entire thing with Sokka as the two were talking on the couch.

"I did…I mean she did."

"She?"

Sokka rolled his eyes as he shoved Katara's spoon out of the way.

"Suki, I asked her if she could call you. She said she would tell you I was coming home."

Katara gave a low screech and then smiled.

"Oh right, that."

Sokka pushed his sister happily and she laughed back.

"So how was boarding school?"

"It felt like hell sometimes and then sometimes it was heaven…it was okay. How about you, what's up with high school here?"

"Boring…nothing goes on."

"I heard you got your first boyfriend."

Katara heaved a sigh as she dropped her spoon in the tub.

"He wasn't my boyfriend…we only had one date. He's moving in three days."

"That's harsh. I'm sorry Kay…"

"It's fine…I'm just glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to have me back too."

Katara thrust her brother back with a small giggle. She was in truth very glad to have him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ring-Ring!

Hokada switched the TV off and went over to the kitchen phone. He gave a short smile when he read the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Soku."

"Hello Ty Lee, what can I do for you?'

"I was wondering if I could talk to Katara."

"Oh she's out with Sokka right now. He was able to give us a short visit."

"That's nice…can you tell him I said hi?"

"Of course, and I'm sure Katara will be back soon. If you want me to give-"

"No, I'll just wait, thanks anyway."

"Ok then, goodbye."

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how is everything going?" the other voice said on the phone

"I don't need you to check up on me."

"I'm just looking out for you, something you won't do."

"I am look-"

"No you're not! He called me you know."

Zuko sank into the couch, "He did?"

"Yeah, he wanted to me to tell him where you were. I said I didn't know."

"And?"

"He said he'd deal with me later, after he was done with you."

"One of his already got to me."

"You aren't doing drugs anymore, are you?"

"I never did. That was before anyhow."

"Well then what is keeping you there? No drugs, no help, and sooner or later it's going to be too late. What is…wait-wait you haven't?"

"What, what are you talking about?"

"It's a girl, isn't it?"

"What?!"

"There is some high school dream girl you've fallen for."

"I haven't fallen for anyone."

"Then come back."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I can't go back, I couldn't bare it."

"You're acting like a sell out."

"Uh…"

"You left everyone you knew, everyone who cared for you. You abandoned all of us."

"I'm protecting all of you; if I had stayed…he'd take care of you just like he did Mira."

"Then don't let him…I need you to get back here."

"Let me take care of him and then yes, I will come back."

"Take care of it now."

"I will, I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he's here…"

"Yep, I pounded him two days ago. He doesn't have the crack anymore."

"Hmm…"

"But he does have a girl here, he's sweet on her, I can tell."

"Good, good, then we'll use her."

"How?"

"I have an idea…tomorrow…tomorrow we'll put it into order."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: A very interesting chapter, most of the parts were creepy but the story is getting more in depth. I hope you enjoyed and please review.


	19. No Other Choice

Authors note: Well the last chapter was kind of weird, this one is pretty straight forward. It's pretty important so make sure to pay attention, not that any of my readers don't. However the plan of this fanfic is starting to thicken….

**Chapter Eighteen**

**No Other Choice**

Katara slumped into her desk with a sigh. Monday had arrived, the worst day of the week. It was always on "Monday" that she had the most trouble with homework, teachers, and overall life.

To top it all off, Ty Lee had surprisingly not returned from her weekend trip and was absent. Yes, Monday's were definitely the worst.

"Hey, Katara?!"

The voice was coming from the irritated mouth of Song. Katara looked up in frustrations.

"What, Song, what could it possibly be now?"

"I want to know why Jet has ignored me for the last two weeks."

"I don't know why. Ask him yourself."

"No! You got me in this mess, you get me out."

"What mess?"

"I saw the crumpled invitation from him in the trash. Why would he crumple my invitation? It's because he talked to you. What about, spill it!"

"You know what-"

"Alright girls, that's enough."

The history teacher finally entered the room and Katara gave a thankful look. Talking to Song was a trip.

"This isn't over," Song whispered with an evil glare.

And with a saddened feel to Katara's heart, she knew it wasn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zuko, wait up."

Katara knew her day was going to be full of crap, so at least there was someone to make it a little better.

"Hey," he murmured, turning to her.

He was wearing his usually attire of black with just a tint of red. Katara on the other hand was wearing her faded blue jeans with her new, blue blouse.

"Sorry about ditching back in our rooms. My brother, Sokka, he's visiting me and my dad. I went to greet him."

"Well isn't that a joy? Now you're not going to be the center of your dad's life."

"Sadly," Katara started with a grin, "He's only going to be here for a week."

Zuko gave a nice smirk to the answer as the two turned the corner.

"Look at all these posters for the prom!"

Katara said this as she pointed already to six.

"I don't get it…are you going?" she asked.

"Not in my life. Proms aren't me. You?"

"I might, if someone asks me. Ty Lee's already gloating-"

"Ty Lee," Zuko interrupted, "She's the one with the long ponytail, right?"

"Yeah, I should tell her that….anyway, she has a date. Me on the other hand…I'm not what you call an expert dancer."

"Is that your reason not to go?" he said, a sliver of mockery coming from his tongue.

"Your reason is because proms aren't you. If I don't have a date then what's the reason. So-"

"Good Lord you idiot!"

Katara gasped at what Zuko had just said.

"Are you talking to me?" she said, hurt in her voice.

"Not you, me. I forgot entirely about the chemistry homework for tomorrow. I have to go study for my free period; I'll have no time after work."

"Uh, okay."

Katara watched as Zuko disappeared through the hallway, leaving her in pure confusion.

"What was that all about?" she said to herself, continuing her walk alone, "He was acting so-"

"Hey Katara," someone said.

Katara looked up in bewilderment to see the sly and smooth face of Jet.

"Hi…" she mumbled.

In no way was she supposed to be talking to this guy. He was the whole reason for the fight with Song. But then again, it couldn't hurt.

"What's up with you?" he asked, nearing to her.

"Nothing really."

How, after he completely showed her there was no way of the ending up together, was he talking to her?"

"So I'm guessing Song didn't get my letter?"

"Oh, you saw me-"

"Yeah, I was kind of expecting you to do that and to tell you the truth, I'm glad you did."

"Why?"

"Because, I sort of, been wanting to ask you something and I didn't know how to with Song in the way."

"Really?" Katara said this with more surprise then happiness.

"Yeah," he said, edging closer to her.

"What is it?"

"Can I…be your date to the prom?"

"Me!?" she exclaimed.

"Sure."

"Jet, this is really short notice?"

"I know but we both don't have dates."

"A ton of girls have asked you."

"I know but I was waiting to ask the perfect one."

Katara moved back farther, giving off a faint smile.

"So, yes or no?" he said with a grin.

"Jet…"

"Yes or no?"

Katara thought on it a moment. It was just one dance and she would be dancing with the most popular guy in the school.

"And Zuko won't even be there," she thought and then gasped aloud, "Why would Zuko even care? Why do I care if he does? He doesn't even care if I'm living…I think…oh…"

"Katara, is that a no?" Jet asked, awaking her from her thoughts.

"No, it's not. I'd…I'd like to go with you."'

"Great, I'll see you there. I can't wait."

"Me neither."

Jet left Katara with smile still on his face. But on the other hand, Katara was left in shocking disappointment.

"He's what I've always wanted but why does it feel so wrong. Souza is leaving; I'll probably never see him again. Zuko's leaving too. If I know its right why isn't it?"

Katara in a haze of thinking sat on a bench, thinking of what she had just done, yet again, though, not noticing the face of Zuko around the corner. However, instead of sadness on his face there was anger, burning on the outside and in the inside ready to kill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Whoa, big, big, big chapter. The whole story plot is soon going to be coming together so stick around; it's going to be pretty intense. Please review with your thoughts and keep reading on. I hope you all enjoyed the chater.


	20. What It Seems It Is

Authors note: The story, or so my reviewers say, is getting better. I'm really glad you all like it, honestly it's not that well written but I'm very happy to know that I am satisfying your reading needs. Well I hope you all enjoy, read and review as always. You guys are awesome, really.

**Chapter Twenty**

**What It Seems It Is**

"Katara, your math teacher called about your grades today…"

Hokada gave a loud sigh just as Sokka from the kitchen table went into extreme laughter, all while pointing at Katara. She just gave a glare, in reality more consumed with what her father was going to say.

"Hmm…another A!"

Katara jumped off the couch, smirked at Sokka who just shook his head, and finally smiled at her dad.

"I can't believe how much you've improved."

"Me neither. Come to think of it, it happened just when…"

Katara's voice drifted of into nothing as the annoyed but encouraging face of Zuko came to mind. She hadn't thought of anything but him ever since Jet asked her out three days ago.

"Chatty, are you okay?" Hokada asked, putting a hand lightly to her shoulder.

She grinned instantly at her father, "Of course."

"You do know it's out food night?"

"When is it not in this house?"

Hokada gave a playful look to his son's remark before turning back to Katara.

"You're choice."

"I'm not the hungry. Sokka can choose."

Katara gave a small beam as he brother shot up.

"Woo hoo, we are having ribs tonight!"

Hokada gave a loud shout to Sokka who quieted down; worried about his daughter who had just run upstairs. In no way was she acting "normal".

Katara slowly made it to her room, trudging through the clothes on the floor, and slowly making it to her bed, just to jump back up. She then began to walk from one side of the room to the other

"Jet is the hottest, most athletic, most popular guy in the school. I should be excited he asked a lowly girl like me to the dance. Why is this bothering me?

She gave a shake of the head and then peered out her window. A faint smile crossed her face. For on the other side sat Zuko, reading a book of some sort. He looked up, gave her a playful smirk, and then turned back to his page.

Katara stopped her grin suddenly though.

"What the heck am I doing…thinking…"

She gave a glance over to Zuko's room once more before heaving a sigh.

"As hard as I try, I can't get over him."

"Hey Katara, come downstairs!" Hokada called.

"I'm comin."

And with that the subject was ignored. That is…for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko gawked over at the neighboring window and smirked. He saw there before him Katara pacing back and forth. He gave a look of wanting before turning back to his book, The Day of Death.

"Wonder what's pestering her? She should be fine now that she…"

He looked across again now to see her staring right at him. Yet another smirk came upon his face and she smiled in return. Through the corner of his eyes he saw her leave her room and in pure anger he threw his book.

"Why would she…"

Zuko groaned at the situation just as his cell phone began to ring.

"Oh great, now I have to hear a whole sermon."

He flipped the phone open and put it to his ear in aggravation.

"What could you possibly want now?"

"Hi and how are you?"

"What?"

"I can call to just to say hello. I miss you."

"Oh…sorry…"

"Its okay, what's got you bumped?"

"It's nothing…"

"It's never nothing with you. You can tell me."

"Trust me when I say I can't."

"And why is that?"

"It's…complicated."

"That's your biggest line of stupidity. Oh well, I'm not in the mood to be a bother."

"Thanks…"

"Talk to you later?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh and Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

"I really do want you back…I think we can still…"

"We can still?"

"Be us…together."

Zuko gasped without even thinking.

"Why did you do that?" the other line said, "Don't you think we can erase the past. Things haven't changed, have they?"

"Well-"

"Well what?"

"I'm already confused. Can we not do this right now?"

"Why not?"

"You said you didn't want to be a bother."

"I didn't know you actually had a dream girl."

"I don't!"

"Oh save it, why would I even care?!"

"Jin-I mean-!"

And with that the phone clicked, to be answered again was unknown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Hmm…not much more I can say about it. It's all up for questions. Please review and hopefully I can give an update soon.


	21. The Past

Authors note: Stories getting good, I hope. This chapter will center all on Zuko and Katara. Now hold up, don't put up the Zutara flags yet. Read and find out why…

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**The Past**

"Katara!" Sokka called from the downstairs.

"What?" she answered from her window seat.

"Dad's gone."

"Yeah, I know."

"He said he'll be back in a few hours, told me not to worry. Are you?"

"I'm not worrying…"

"Are you alright, Kay?"

"No."

"Hmm…me neither."

Sokka's words drifted off into nothing as he walked out of the house. A loud slam came as it closed just as Katara sighed. She shifted a little bit on her seat before looking back at the dreary outside.

It was the day. The day it all happened. One minute it was a family of four and the next…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_MOMMY, tell Sokka to stop it!"_

"_I'm not doing anything Kay."_

"_My name is Kot-Kia-"_

"_See, you don't even know your name."_

"_I do too!"_

"_Alright kids, that's enough."_

_Hokada gave a playful smile to both of his children. He then looked up at his wife who smiled also._

"_Are we ready for the picnic?" she happily questioned._

"_Yes!" both Sokka and Katara said in union._

"_Alright then, let's go!"_

"_Yay!" came another scream._

"_Okay. Hey Hokada?"_

"_Yeah Hun?"_

"_Can you get Katara's shoes on right? She's has them on the wrong feet. And Sokka's shirt is backwards. The kids obviously dressed themselves today. I'm going to put the last few things in the car_

"_Sure."_

"_Thanks."_

_Katara gave a grin to her mom as she walked out of the house and to the car. Little did she know that would the last smile her mother would ever see._

_BANG!_

"_Daddy, what was that?!" Sokka asked._

"_I don't know. Stay with your sister, I'm going outside."_

_Hokada ran out the door, leaving two fright stricken children inside._

"_Is everything okay, Sokka?"_

"_I don't know Katara!"_

"_I want to see Mommy!"_

"_You can't', daddy said to stay here."_

"_I want to see Mommy!"_

_Katara broke free of her brother's grip and bolted outside. She glanced around the yard but saw no one. It was until she looked into the street. For there, lying on it, was her mother. Blood, dripping down her face as if had killed her itself. Katara looked over and saw her dad crying as he pulled the crumpled woman into his arms._

"_MOMMY!"_

_But there was no answer, for no answer could be said._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom…where did you go…"

Katara fell into distressed tears just a raindrop hit her window. She didn't want them to come like they had last year and the year before but there was no way of preventing them. Just like rain they had come down and they wouldn't stop.

"Why-why would anyone kill you?!" she cried out loudly, not caring if anyone heard her or not, "They took you away from me!"

Katara stopped suddenly, not even wanting to scream. Nothing could heal a broken heart.

"I miss you, mom, so much…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Zuko how was school today?"

"Uncle, its Sunday."

"Well then, how's school in general?"

"Okay, I guess…"

Zuko, as he stirred his stew around, knew he would not even mention Katara or that she had a date to the prom to his uncle.

"I'm not that hungry," he concluded, as he stood up.

"But-"

"It's not the food, it's me."

"Okay then."

Zuko disappeared from Uncle Iroh to the upstairs. He knew his uncle knew what was going on and he didn't care. He knew it would have to come and all too soon.

It was the day. The day it all happened. One's birthday can be so bitter…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_So Zuko, what are you going to wish for?"_

"_I don't know, maybe a bike, I guess."_

"_Come on, silly. You're supposed to wish for something big. Want me to tell you what I wished for on my last birthday?"_

"_You have to keep it a secret, Jin."_

"_I know but you're my best friend. You can keep it a secret for me, right?"_

"_Alright, fine."_

_Jin giggled and then inched up to Zuko's ear._

"_I wished that my brother could get out of prison."_

_Zuko gave a nod as she moved back, "That's a really nice wish. I know I could never do that good."_

"_I'm sure you could, you just have to believer or whatever. That's what my mom always says."_

"_Ok then, I'll believe."_

"_Great! Uh oh, Zuko we have to hurry. We'll be late for you're party."_

"_Let's go."_

_The two children ran cheerfully down the old neighbor hood, making it slowly to Zuko's house. But what they would see was nothing that could be called a Happy Birthday._

"_Zuko, your house is on fire!"_

_The young boy looked up to actually see his house ablaze. Everything was burning, nothing to be saved. Zuko saw up on the second floor his bedroom go to ruins._

"_My birthday…"_

"_Zuko!" Jin screamed as tears burst from her eyes._

_Zuko held the young girl close, resisting his own tears. He looked around, noticing that a fire truck had just come up. Zuko grabbed Jin's hand and ran over to the fire men who had just come out. _

"_Excuse me but this is my house."_

"_I'm sorry son," the fireman said as he ran to the fire._

_One fireman who was still in the truck went quickly over to the two children._

"_You lived here?" he asked._

_Zuko gave a slow nod, clutching Jin even tighter._

"_Well I'm sorry to say that you're the man who watched you, your father I presume, he's gone."_

"_Where is he?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_And my mother and sister?"_

"_You're sister is okay but your mother…I'm sorry…we haven't located her yet."_

_Zuko couldn't help but let the tears rush out. His grip on Jin broke and he fell to the ground in emotional pain. The fireman tried to assist him but nothing could help him now. _

"_Zuko…"_

_The boy looked up into the saddened face of Jin, tears still flowing down his face._

"_You still have a birthday wish, don't ever forget that."_

_However the words only came in a blur to Zuko who gave one more look to the burning house. He looked from it to Jin and whispered out._

"_I won't…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And I haven't," he murmured, wiping the wetness from his face.

Zuko knew it was anniversary, the anniversary of his pain. It came so quick every year he didn't even know a single day it wasn't there.

"My fears, my hurting, my…blood. I will never forget it all. It will always be here…"

He slowly put his hand to his heart and cried.

"Taking the place of you!"

Zuko gradually died down, wiping his eyes again. He then looked into his opposing window and frowned. For there crying on her window seat was Katara, holding just as much pain. For who knew of the past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author note: All I can say is….hard to write…


	22. Mending

Authors note: My last chapter was the saddest one ever. Sorry about that but it had to be done. This one…well it should be much happier. Some Zutara so please, stick around to review.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Mending **

Zuko winced as Katara's tears continued. He had never seen her so down. When Souza had left three days ago he saw her crying for a moment but that was all. But these tears, they seemed so deprived he couldn't even explain it.

Zuko gave one last frown before he decided on what to do. Old Zuko, the one who didn't care if anyone lived or died wouldn't have given a second thought. But again and again, something about this girl changed things.

"Here goes…" he muttered as he pushed his window open.

Instead of throwing a rock, Zuko reached out and tapped Katara's window. She looked up in surprise and Zuko gave a smirk. Katara slowly lifted her window as she brushed her face with the bottom of her sleeves.

"Oh, hi Zuko."

"Hey."

Katara after opening her window sat back down on her window seat, giving off a small smile.

"What's up with you?" she asked, sniffling quietly.

"Nothing…you?"

"No, I was just…no."

"How's school?" Zuko asked with a sigh.

"Fine, I guess…"

"Okay then."

"Alright…well bye," Katara said, reaching for her window.

"Wait!-I mean…I want to talk to you."

"Really?"

Katara said this in a shocked tone as Zuko gave a nod.

"Okay…"

She sat back down rather hurriedly and glanced around.

"What do you want to talk about?" Zuko questioned.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me…"

"I did it's just-"

"Just what?"

"Why were you crying?"

Zuko didn't know how to stop the words. He had never, in his life, tried to say something that would make somebody happy. Somehow it always ended up like it just had.

Katara bit her lip a moment, finding it the only way not to cry.

"It was nothing, really."

Zuko gave a shake of the head. Of course it wasn't.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I'm…"

Katara looked down into the damp street. The truth had to be said.

"Ten years ago, it was ten years ago."

Zuko eyes opened in awe. The day had happened for him ten years ago also.

"I was just six years old. My family, we were going to go for our annual beach trip. It was tradition."

Katara smiled with a giggle, "My brother and me would always fight that day. We always tried to see who get the most attention from my parents."

Zuko gave a small chuckle. That's something he could only dream of. He was about to make a small joke until he looked up at Katara. He saw that her eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

"My mom," she said, barely holding them back, "She went outside to put a couple of things in the car and…"

Zuko watched as Katara broke down slowly but surely.

"She was shot, straight through the head."

She couldn't hold it back anymore. Katara dropped to her window sill, crying through her pain. Zuko didn't know what to do; he hadn't expected her to be hurt this much. But then again, he wouldn't have ever guessed she had held this much hurt.

"Katara…I'm sorry," he whispered.

"There's nothing you could have done," she moaned.

"But-but…"

"Its fine Zuko," she said looking up, trying to give a grin, "I'm fine, just forget it."

Zuko shook his head. He couldn't.

"No it's not…someone killing your mom…that's not okay."

Katara looked up into Zuko's face.

"Everyday, everyday, I wish it could have been me. But no matter how many times I wish nothing will change!"

"No, no it won't. Not if you don't want it too. You don't have to remember the bullet, but you don't have to forget your mom."

Katara gave a thought on what Zuko had just said. In a way, it amazed her.

"It's just so hard…"

"I know."

Katara gasped and looked up into his face, half pleased, half confused. She gasped again to see a tint of a smile. When she smiled back Zuko broke his grin. He looked away nervously, surprised about what he had just said.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked.

"Yeah...are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, if wasn't for you then…" the words fading away.

Redness crossed Zuko's face slightly.

"I really needed that," she finished.

And Katara, without even thinking, reached out and touched Zuko's hand. He was about to move it but deciced not to. Something about this just felt right to him. He wasn't going to ruin it.

Zuko looked up into Katara's loving blue eyes that he had come to adore. They sparkled in the sun that began to come up, making his day ever so brighter

"All it takes is…mending…"

"Yeah," he said, tightly holding Katara's hand, "Mending…"

Zuko felt his heart racing as his grip stiffened. Katara felt as if nothing could brake this moment even though she knew something would.

"Zuko I…"

"Yes Katara…"

"Hey Katara, me and dad are back!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Zuko, are you okay!" Uncle Iroh called.

"Life…" Katara murmured sadly as their hands broke.

"Yeah, crap…"

"I got to go."

"Me too."

They both stood up, putting hands to their windows.

"I needed this talk, Zuko. I couldn't have gotten it from anyone but you."

"Wow, I feel special."

"You should."

"Hmm…" he said, nodding, "Well bye."

"Bye…"

Zuko was closing his when Katara screeched out.

"Oh and Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…you don't know-you don't know how much this means to me."

"I can imagine, see you at school tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

They both simultaneously shut their windows, each letting out a sigh.

"If I could only tell her how I feel," Zuko muttered to himself.

"He doesn't know how much I care," Katara murmured into nothing.

Feelings from the past, pain that had never been provided for, aided for some. But the future, the love it holds, is still unfamiliar to them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: -Melt's in the fluff- That's what I'm an author for, at least half of the time.


	23. Gone

Authors note: It was really fluffy the last chapter around. This one will be a bit more serious…make that a lot…

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Gone**

"Hey Dad, where's Sokka?" Katara asked, pouring a bowl of cereal.

"He's getting his boarding school bus pass. He has to leave in three days."

"Already?" she said sadness to her voice.

"Yeah…but he'll be back soon."

"I guess…hey Dad?

"Yep," Hokada answered from under the sink he was still trying to fix.

"I'm worried."

"About what, Chatty?" he questioned.

"About Ty Lee, she hasn't been to school in two weeks."

"What?"

"She went on a family weekend thing with her parents and she still hasn't returned.

"I'm sure she's okay."

"I don't think so Dad."

Katara stirred her cereal as if it would make a difference.

"I don't know what to do? I thought she would have called me by now…"

Hokada gave a loud sigh as he came from beneath the sink. He sat down next to Katara, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"She did."

"When?"

"You were out with Sokka."

"But-"

"She said she would call you another time."

"I need to call her."

"Katara, I think-"

"I need to."

Katara sprung up from the table, pulling her cell phone out of her pocked. She speed dialed Ty Lee's number and waited as the phone rang. The minutes slowly went by as the cell rang on. Katara dialed the number again as she got voicemail.

"Come on Ty, pick up."

Katara couldn't stand the silence as she waited yet again. Finally she heard the cell phone being answered.

"Hello?" a voice said meekly.

"Hey, can speak to Ty Lee?" Katara anxiously asked.

"This is her."

"Ty Lee! It's Kat!"

"Really, it's you?!"

"Yeah!"

"I've missed you so much!"

"Same here…when are you coming back?"

"Well-"

"You are going to be in time for prom. Haru is waiting."

"Katara…"

"What, when are you coming back?"

"I'm not…"

"What?! What do you mean?"

"Kat, my parents went through with it. They got a divorce…"

"Oh Ty…"

"It's horrible. The court still hasn't chosen which parent I should go with. I'm staying with my grandparents until it's decided."

"That's so unfair."

"I know. I'm mad at both of them. I don't want even want to look at them."

"It's fine to be mad. You have every right…"

Katara was surprised to hear a laugh come from the other line.

"Where did you get that? I've never heard you talk like that before."

"I don't know."

"Are you okay with Souza being gone, if it's okay to ask?"

"I'm actually alright."

"What? Oh no…you've been hanging out with Zuko, haven't you?"

"No I haven't. I don't even…I think I like him, Ty."

"Now it's my turn to be surprised. I've just been joking all this time. I didn't mean for you to take it to heart."

"No really, he different. It's like he can see inside…feel your hurt…"

"Kat, I just thinking you're getting over obsessed with his cuteness."

"Yeah he's cute but, I don't know, I feel him somehow."

"Whatever, I'm just glad you got a guy."

"I don't have him, he doesn't even like me…I think….he might though."

"Kat, Kat, Kat, always so modest…I really miss you."

"I miss you too. I want you to come back."

"I couldn't even if I did get the "right parent". They both don't want to go back."

"I couldn't stand losing my best friend."

"Me neither but…"

Katara felt a small tear run down her face. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Remember when we met in Kindergarten? Remember what we promised Kat?"

The girl gave a smile, answering.

"That we'll never be torn apart because we'll always be in each other's hearts"

"So let's keep that promise."

"Okay…"

There was a silence on the phone yet it seemed so loud.

"I promise to see you again."

"Are you sure you are going to be able to keep that?"

"I always keep my promises."

"I believe you. Goodb-See you later, Kat."

"See you later…Ty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jin? Jin why won't you answer? I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know you'd-Jin, pick up!"

Zuko slammed the phone down and sighed.

"Why is she doing this to me?"

_"Put the gun down!"_

Zuko shook his head as the memory became more real.

_"He killed my father!"_

_"Just put the gun down!"_

"It took only one bullet," he whispered.

_"Put the gun down already! Now!_

_"Shut the hell up!"_

_"You're going to hurt somebody."_

_"I'm going to hurt somebody? He killed my father!"_

_"I can explain if you put the gun down!"_

_"Maybe I don't want to! Maybe I'll pull the trigger!"_

_"You don't want to do that."_

_"I know I do."_

_"You don't know anything. Neither did your father. He was foolish. Don't do what he did. You're not a killer."_

"_Yes I am!"_

_"Listen to me."_

"_I don't want to listen! I want to take the pain away!"_

_"No!"_

_Bang!_

"_I forgive you…" Mira whispered, as the bullet went straight through her heart._

"_Mira!"_

"_She's already dead…you killed her. You're a killer."_

"A killer…a killer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Katara and Ty Lee's part, really sad, but hope bringing. Zuko's part…hmm…please review.


	24. Knowing More

Authors note: Okay, very interesting chapter. A few secrets get found out and we get a big insight on the plot.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Knowing More **

"Mrs. Yang Shai, is Ty Lee still a student here?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Katara looked at the ground and murmured, "I just want to know if she stays or not."

"Two more weeks, after that we do have the right to bring up expel papers."

"You are going to expel her?"

"They are more like resigning papers but yes, we are."

Mrs. Yang Shai gave Katara a saddened look before pointing to her desk. It didn't matter how depressing any situation was. Mrs. Yang Shai didn't care.

Katara, figuring that out quickly, walked over to her desk. When she saw the evil glare of Song come to her face she skipped her usual seat. Katara made her way all the way to the back, taking one of the drawn over, gum stuck too, all around gross desk.

"I guess this is what happens when you go out with Song's boy…why did even say yes?"

Everything that seemed right about going out with Jet just felt wrong now. Katara didn't even know why she had considered it, let alone say yes. Something about Zuko just made her feel so different…it was something she had never felt before.

"Maybe I l-"

"What are you doing back here?"

Jumping up from the desk, Katara peered into the eyes of Zuko.

"Oh, hi…"

"What's with you?" he said, giving a tiny smile, "That's the nastiest desk in the classroom."

Katara immediately grabbed her book bag from the table, her fast quenched in disgust.

"Ewww…."

Zuko shook his head at her inexperience. He gave a look, seeing that the teacher had left for a moment, and then turned to Ronu. Ronu was the biggest trouble maker in the class, make that the school. He was the culprit for the desk.

"Hey Ronu," Zuko called walking over to the teenager.

"What do you want Zuko?"

"I want you to sit at your desk."

"You mean that?" he said, looking over at the demented table.

Ronu gave a chuckle and then winked at Katara. She just smirked back with a sigh.

"You're girlfriend is so-"

"I don't need you tell me what my girlfriend is like."

"So she is your girlfriend?"

Zuko gave a hard glare to Ronu, feeling the need to punch him squarely in the face.

"Just sit in the desk."

"No."

"Why not?"

"That seat is so disgusting-"

"You did it."

"And?"

"…"

Ronu gave a large smile. His wild, red hair shadowing his beady eyes. It would be so easy just to pop him. But Zuko contained himself.

"It's not even worth it; you're not even worth it. I mean why should I be talking to the guy who was seen behind the school, in the ally. Was it really worth all that money, Ronu?"

The boy gasped, feeling very small.

"It wasn't drugs…"

"I'm sure it wasn't, now can Katara have your seat?"

"Yeah man, no prob. Just don't tell anyone…please…"

"Whatever."

Ronu leaped from the desk, worried more than ever, while Katara gave a confused look to Zuko.

"How did you get him to do that?"

"It was nothing…"

Katara gave a shrug however cheerfully took her earned for seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still don't get…you don't look like kind to fight for a chair, for someone else."

"I'm a lot different than you think…"

"Oh really? Am I to you?"

Zuko glanced over at Katara. She was wearing her usual jeans, with her blue fitted top. Her makeup was nice and cool and her hair was down in too long braids. Was he to her?

"Well, you're hanging out with me, so I guess."

"I didn't mean like that," she finished with a laugh, "Anyhow…I've sort of been waiting to talk to you…"

"Bout' what?"

"About our talk…back at are windows…"

Zuko suddenly felt his face grow hot, "What about it?"

Katara fell silent for a moment, glimpsing at Zuko every few seconds.

"Well…I was going to tell you something…"

"Yeah…"

"Well…straight out. I have a date to the prom."

"Oh really?" Zuko said, trying to act surprised.

"Yeah, I don't like the guy; I was just confused in the moment."

"I don't care," he murmured.

Zuko truthfully hadn't seen the guy she was going out with. He had just heard him. And honestly, that was enough.

"Really?" Katara replied in a husky voice.

"Yeah, it's your business."

"Oh, well up in our rooms I thought…"

"You thought what?"

"Wait, you weren't thinking the same thing."

"I don't even know what we were thinking…or if we were thinking anything at all."

Katara groaned loudly, not even looking at the people watching. Why did she even get the idea that Zuko was feeling the same way she did.

Zuko gave off a loud grunt also. She was already going out with someone. He couldn't show his real emotions?

"Look Katara," he mumbled slowly, "What I meant by that was-"

"I know what you meant."

Katara's usual smile had vanished from her face. She saw how it was.

"Fine. I'll just go to the prom with Jet."

"Jet!"

The scream from Zuko was so loud, every head in the hallway turned to the two. Katara saw the students this time and became a little flustered.

"Yeah, it's no-"

"You're going to the prom with Jet!?"

Katara motioned for Zuko to follow her. She didn't want anything else to happen until they were out of sight. Zuko, barely able to follow rounded the corner. The two were finally alone, which instantly put him back in his anger.

"How are you going out with that guy?"

"I thought you knew."

"I said I heard him!"

"Why are you getting so mad?" Katara questioned, getting angered herself, "I obviously mean nothing to you. You already said you didn't care."

"I didn't know you were going out with Jet! That guy…you can't go out with him, I won't let you."

"You don't care."

"I do now."

"We'll I don't and I will go out with him."

Zuko let a loud moan, rotating in a full circle, and then turning back to Katara.

"You don't know about this guy."

"And you do?"

Zuko sighed heavily, "There are things about him you don't know."

"Well since I mean nothing it shouldn't matter."

"Will you stop saying that?!"

Katara gasped as the words flooded from Zuko's mouth.

"By that do you mean anything?"

Zuko shook his head miserably.

"Katara…you can't go to the prom with him."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Right now, I'm not doing anything you say."

Katara started to edge away from Zuko when he called back.

"You don't want to know him!"

She couldn't take it any more. There were so many questions not being answered.

"How can you say that? You don't even know him!"

Katara ran up to Zuko, her anger taking over.

"I thought you…well I was wrong. I never wanted to go out with Jet but now that I see you like this it wouldn't even matter."

"Like what!? You're already going out with…him!"

"I wouldn't have if you cared. You don't know how much I do!"

Katara felt Zuko pushing past her and in her confusion she grabbed his arm. The sleeve, in its light fabric ripped. In all the events that had just happened, one more thing would change it all. Katara gasped, moving slowly away from Zuko, the piece of his shirt still cluthed in her hand.

"Zuko…" was all she could make out as the scars showed themselves, "The only one I don't know…is you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I'm not saying a word.


	25. Worth It?

Authors note: Left on a cliffhanger, hopefully I'll live up to it. Alright, let's get going and please review.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Worth It? **

"H-how is this happening?" was breathed into the cold air.

"Katara, it's not what it seems…"

"You're…you're on….?"

Zuko eyes pleaded towards Katara but she didn't even notice.

"Zuko, you can ruin your life…but not mine…"

Katara tried to push past him but this time Zuko was the one to grab her arm.

"You can't leave like this."

"I have too."

"Katara, you don't know."

Her look couldn't leave his arm. There were so many bruises she couldn't even believe he had kept it a secret this long. How could she not notice?

"I can't stay here…"

"But-"

"Zuko, I don't care what you do or how you do it but you can't do anything with me. I'm going to the prom with Jet and you're leaving in three weeks. That's all I have to say…"

Katara tried to walk away but instead of being pulled back her legs just wouldn't budge. It was as if she didn't want to go.

"You think its heroin, don't you?"

Katara was surprised by what Zuko just said. She looked into his eyes but the same look rested on his face.

"It is heroin, isn't it?"

Zuko didn't answer, a silence just hushed the area.

"I knew it…"

"Katara, it isn't heroin."

"Then what is it? Those are marks Zuko, marks you can't fake."

"If I could tell you I would but…I'm doing this out of your safety."

"You're doing this out of your safety, Zuko!"

"You have to keep quiet," he whispered, trying to calm her down.

Katara just made her voice louder, not caring anymore.

"Why don't you…just go back where you came from!"

"Is that really how you feel?"

Zuko waited for Katara's answer, as a slow tear ran down her face. It was out of pure anger that she couldn't hold it back.

"I don't know how I feel…but I do know that I'm going to the prom with Jet."

"Katara, you don't know what your doing."

"Hmm, your one to say that."

Katara shoved past Zuko in a hurry. She turned around, a stern look on her face.

"Just…leave me alone, okay?"

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

Katara sighed as she walked farther away.

"Katara?"

"When it comes to my advantage, you'll see."

"Katara, if you tell anyone…the things that could happen!"

"Zuko…I think things already have…"

She soon turned the corner, leaving Zuko to himself and the truth that had been found.

"The things that could happen…and that won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you got her?"

"Yeah…I got her…"

"Sweet…Zuko pounded me about the crack a moment ago…I guess him faking it didn't turn out too well."

"It will all turn out fine…trust me…"

"I don't know, it just seems a little sketchy, don't you think?"

"No…he'll get what he deserves…"

"Yeah, I hope so…but what does she have to do with it…"

"She has everything to do with it."

"Okay then. Anyway, the guys bagged a little bit more. You interested?"

"Naw, this will get me high enough."

"You're an interesting guy…Jet."

"Yeah…I sure am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Hate me if you want for the shortness but this was a pretty good chapter. I wouldn't call it a cliffhanger but it is almost worthy of the name. I hope I have everyone at the edge of their seats. Please review and hopefully I be able to give an update soon.


	26. For One, For None

Authors note: Okay, last chapter was really interesting. It looks like Jet has a few things he's not explaining and Zuko and Katara grow farther apart. I know everyone wants some more Zutara, trust me, it will come in time. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**For One, For None **

Katara sat on her window seat, noticing that her usual partner was absent. To tell the truth, Zuko hadn't been to his window ever since their talk three days ago. It was just as quiet at school also.

Both Katara and Zuko hadn't talked at all. One glance was given from her to him but that was all, nothing else. Only one thought, make that a couple, occupied her mind.

Why did he have to do drugs? He was such a sweet person underneath all his untold hurt.

Why did he want throw away everything?

"You think you know somebody," she mumbled as she sat down on her bed, "But I won't tell…I couldn't stand it…I love-"

Katara gasped as the words escaped her mouth. Did she?

"Hey Kay, what are you doing home? I thought you were going to visit Ty Lee."

"She still isn't back yet…so I just stayed here. But I can go, I need to anyway…"

Katara stood up to leave but Sokka pushed her back down to her bed.

"You're not getting off that easy, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Katara…"

"Hmm…it's this guy at school."

Sokka suddenly became enraged. In no way was anyone going to do anything to his "Baby Sis".

"What guy? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, he did nothing to me…it's what he did to himself."

"Drugs, huh?"

Katara eyed her brother who just shook his head.

"Weird how much is around these days."

"Have you ever been tempted?"

"Sure have. Couple of guys back at the boarding school smuggled some weed, asked me if I wanted any. Said I was allergic."

Katara giggled at Sokka who smiled back.

"Naw, I just said no. A few smokes of weed isn't worth messing up your whole life."

"I just expected him to be above the influence."

"I'm sorry Kay…but how about you be his influence."

"He's not the kind to take advice."

Sokka peered over at his sister who was looking at her window.

"You like this guy?"

"It wouldn't matter if I did. I already said yes to another guy…for prom."

"Oh…well how about you just dump him."

"Yeah Sokka, that's perfect…"

Katara rolled her eyes as he jumped off the bed. Sokka gave a loud sigh as he grabbed the door knob.

"Well, whatever you choose, I hope you make the right decision, Kay."

"Me too…"

Sokka smiled at his sister, "I love you Katara…"

Katara looked up and then quickly ran into her brothers arms.

"I love you too, Sokka..."

He then quickly pushed her aside, giving a wink.

"I got to go. I need some papers for my trip back. I'll see you later, Kay."

"Alright…"

Katara, with a loose smile, watched Sokka leave. To confront Zuko again still heavily resting on her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're finally answering…"

"What is Zuko?"

"Jin, I need your help."

"For what? Why don't you ask your girlfriend?"

"Jin…she knows…"

"What?! How could you be so foolish?"

"I wasn't, it's just-"

"It's just what? What could it possibly be now?"

"I can't watch her get hurt and if that means she has to find out, so be it."

"You're jeopardizing us all, for one girl."

"You don't know her."

"You're right, I don't. So from now on, this is your problem. Don't involve us."

"But-"

"Zuko, forget it. Everyone else is. If you want to do good in this world then go ahead. That's not what the crew is about. You're out. Don't even come back if this keeps up. Jet is yours now."

"Fine…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Take a guess…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Well Katara's seems to know a secret, had a very cute talk with Sokka. Zuko talked to Jin about a crew. Don't worry about being confused; the story is really going to come together. Please review.


	27. What I Think Of You

Authors note: Okay, this chapter is really important. It revolves around how Katara feels about Zuko and how he feels about her. Plus, we get a big insight on what's going on behind the scenes.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**What I Think Of You **

A breeze that usually would send Katara straight home only made her feel more content in the fall breeze. Leaves crossed her pass as the trees began to bare. She glanced around the small town before pressing on.

"My home…" she murmured with a sigh.

She kicked a pebble that lye in her path suddenly bringing her back to Zuko. Katara gave a frown as she crossed side walks. It had been exactly one week since their encounter. The prom was in two.

Katara couldn't recall how it had all happen. Then like a bright idea it came instantly. Jet.

"What's so wrong about him?" she asked herself, "He's just some guy who's full of himself. No big deal. Why would Zuko care? Unless…no, he doesn't care…"

She couldn't understand why he had become so mad so fast. It was something Katara couldn't understand.

But the thing that bothered her the most, even more than Jet, was the marks on Zuko's arm. The thought brought a heavy feeling to Katara's heart. A burden she wished she could ignore.

"Why Zuko, why would he? I know there's reason but resulting to…"

Katara didn't or couldn't finish off her sentence. It wouldn't do anything but hurt.

"I just can't get over those marks…somehow…they weren't heroin. I mean Dad's dealt with some kids that have it and that just-it was Katara, get over it."

She tried to force herself to but Katara couldn't. In her heart, she knew there was something different than it seemed.

"I just won't get over him…I don't want to."

Katara stopped on her walk, just staring at the ground. Why didn't she want to?

"Because I…" she started and then paused, "Would it make a difference? I'm going with Jet and Zuko's leaving."

Katara slowly pressed on, soon winding up at her house. She looked up to see the two windows that faced each other. She gave a low smile, remembering what had happened between them.

The sadness of Souza's leaving, the taking of Zuko's hat, and of course, the talk of Katara's mother. She knew that he was the only person she had told her mother too. Katara had told Ty Lee but not in that way. Zuko was the only one.

"He understood my hurt…like he had endured it himself…"

Katara gradually moved on, Zuko still in thought. She gave a sigh for no reason in particular as she made it down to the pizzeria. Katara noticed that Zuko wasn't there.

"Hmm...memories are here too."

She recalled her first date with Souza, the talk she had with Zuko, and the time she bruised her arm, all of these occasions revolving around Zuko. Katara with one more glanced continued her walk, going no where in particular.

She soon ended up on a lonely bench in the park.

"If he's so special to me then why am I going to the prom with Jet?"

The question kept bothering her, not letting her rest one moment.

"Maybe…maybe I should tell him how I feel, would it matter?"

Katara just gave another sigh as she got off the bench.

"Why would it? I'm a prep, he's an emo. I'm going to prom, he's not. Why fight it?"

Katara just kicked the sidewalk in anger, making it quickly back to her house. Giving one last look to the neighboring house, she mumbled under her breath.

"I'd fight it…for you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko looked up from underneath the counter. He was working a double shift at the diner, needing all the extra money he could earn. Zuko gasped when he saw Katara outside the door.

"Come in…come in…" he muttered.

But Katara walked by, not even seeing him there.

Zuko heaved a sigh before he felt a harsh hand lay upon his shoulder.

"I don't pay you to gawk at windows…"

"Sorry Koori…I didn't mean-"

"I don't care…just get back to work."

The boss of the pizzeria shoved Zuko back to the floor and then made his way back to the kitchen. Koori was a heavy man, so the shove given to Zuko was more forceful then need be.

With a low groan Zuko picked up the bucket of water and his washcloth. He slowly started at the dirty diner floors again.

"Crap this place…once I have the money I'm outta here."

Zuko tried to glimpse back at the restaurant front doors but Koori suddenly made his presence known again. Zuko, knowing he had no protection, made it back to the floors.

"I don't see why you're doing this…"

Zuko gave a look up to see the depressed and boring face of Mai Hosurama. She had been a waitress here for two weeks, the only one Koori favored. She slacked, he didn't mind.

Even though Mai did, she and Zuko became quick friends. She listened to his problems and then gave simple and quaint answer at the end. It always worked.

"I have too…I need money."

"Find somewhere else."

"Already tried, didn't work."

"Right…you need any help there."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Mai with a smirk grabbed another rag and knelt down next to Zuko.

"So what's the deal today?" she asked, dunking it into the bucket.

"Nothing…"

"You think that's going to work."

"I'm not in the mood Mai."

"Neither am I. I'm going to a worry sick mother, a work crazed dad, and a perfect baby brother. I at least want "some" entertainment here."

"School trouble, that's all."

"Do you actually mean girl trouble?"

Mai gave a quick laugh. At this Zuko glared and then moved quickly away.

"Oh…really? Sorry, didn't mean to offend."

Zuko said nothing, just worked harder.

"Look, if you want any advice, I'm going to need to know more."

"There's no advice to be had…"

"What do you mean?"

Mai gave an indigent look and Zuko edged closer.

"Answer me this: How do you fix something that's already been done."

"…You break it and then put it back together."

"Mai…"

"No, that's my advice."

"That's not advice…that's-"

"Call it what you want but that's my answer."

Mai stood up with a grin, dropping her washcloth into the water. Zuko stared up at her, waiting for her last words.

"The rest Zuko is for you to figure out."

And with that she walked away, out the pizzeria doors. Zuko muttered cuss words under his breath. He couldn't make anything of words Mai had just said.

"Break it? How can you break something that's already done? She saw the scars…she knows…how can I fix that?"

Zuko's thoughts wandered over to nothing and he soon got back to the floors. He washed them for hours, thinking of nothing but the words. Break it.

The clock in the pizzeria turned to 9:00. He could finally go back to his uncles.

However, when Zuko grabbed his backpack, like he had been jolted by lightening he gave a loud gasp. Koori, the only person still there gave groan. Zuko eyed Koori as Koori was eyeing Zuko before the boss left.

"I know it…" he murmured as he locked up the restaurant, "To break it…I got to find Jet…nothing will happen to you Katara. I won't let it…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I don't feel like talking too much about this chapter. It's nice, not one of my best but nice. I'm really excited to write the next but this one had to set it up. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll try to give an update soon.


	28. It Comes To This

Authors note: Okay, this is probably going to be one or the **biggest** chapter so far. So get ready for a lot of things to be found out. I hope you enjoy and understand.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**It Comes To This **

"Alright class, chapter 21, page 134."

Katara gave a glance to Mr. Oraku before slowly flipping open her book. She wanted to turn around a look at Zuko but she knew she couldn't.

It was going two weeks since their encounter and not once had they spoken. It had become quite clear to Katara that their friendship or whatever was between them was over. She could not have her father or even more Sokka find out about Zuko's mark.

So that was the end she guessed, even though Katara somehow wished it differently.

"Hello, Katara? Are you there?"

Katara looked into the somewhat annoyed face of Mr. Oraku. The whole class was snickering at her. That was everyone but Zuko. He just had a blank look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm focusing now…sorry…"

"Alright then…what I was trying to tell you was to recite the Honor Code. It was in your homework."

"Oh yeah…that. I'm a little rusty but...I will not lie, steal, or do prohibited things in that of Pavilion High School. I will not cheat off any student or use any other illegal aid. I will uphold the Pavilion High School's standards and rules. I will also keep promises and…and…"

As Katara' voice began to falter a murmur flowed through the room. Only the eyes of Zuko's were firmly on his book.

"Katara, can you please move on."

"Oh yes, sorry Mr. Oraku. I will also keep promises and…and friendships with students…as they would to me."

Mr. Oraku shook his head in confusion but gave a off a hand wave.

"Thank you, Katara; at least you did the homework."

Katara just sank farther down into her chair. She didn't care if everyone in the classroom was laughing at her. All she could think of were the words she had just recited.

_I will also keep promises and friendships with students as they would to me._

"Even if he did do heroin…he was still my friend."

Katara knew she had broken the Honor Code. She didn't want to but she had and as she tried to look into her text book Katara found her self just wanting to glance back at Zuko.

All she wanted was to see his gaze, like she had before. Before Ty Lee left, before she sad yes to Jet, before it all.

However, Katara looked, and saw nothing. For Zuko wasn't looking back. He was reading his text book like any other student.

Katara turned back in a rush, her breath short of air.

"Maybe not now...but I will talk to him, somehow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He said nothing, he saw nothing, and he did nothing. Only one thing was on his mind: Jet.

He busted through the school doors and around to back. It was in one of the school's darkest allies that he finally let his voice be heard.

"I know you're here…"

"You always were one to find people…not always to your advantage I might add."

"I need to talk you."

"Well, I'm here."

And from out of the black came a smile so devilish, so conniving, that Zuko couldn't even stand looking at it.

"Why did you come?" he said, turning from Jet's face.

"Oh you mean me."

"Yes, you, why are you here?"

"Curiosity, destiny…revenge."

"Why here is what I'm asking?"

"You know perfectly why."

Jet reached down into his pocket, pulling an out a single cigarette. After letting out a puff of smoke he turned back to Zuko.

"It's only fair…for you to feel pain too."

"You don't know what kind of pain I've gone through."

"Oh right, your father left, house gets burned down, mother dies."

"She's not dead…"

Jet laughed aloud at what Zuko had just said, "Right, she's just…missing…"

Zuko stared blankly at the ground. He didn't know what to say.

"Yeah Zuko, you've gone through hell. So it won't matter if just one more thing happens."

"I won't let you hurt her."

"Trust me, it will pain you more then it pains Katara."

"You don't deserve to say her name!"

"Don't I?" he said throwing the cigarette to the ground.

He gave a little nod as a group of girls walked by. They giggled at this notion as they walked on. Jet said a few flirty sayings before turning back to Zuko who asked a burning question.

"How can you act like somebody your not?"

Jet shook his head, "You should know…faker."

"I never wanted to do heroin. I was pushed into it," Zuko answered back.

"So you cut yourself and thought I'd take that. You thought I'd actually believe you took the drugs. You must think me an idiot."

"Yeah, yeah I must have. I never took heroin and I never will. So whatever you want to settle, settle it back in Burton."

"It's too late for that now, we settle this here."

"Then with me...not her."

"No…"

"Why not?"

Jet gave a low chuckle as he placed a hand upon Zuko's shoulder. Zuko quickly pushed it off and backed away.

"I'm not an idiot Zuko, as I said before. I've gone through every plan, every scheme to bring you down. I would have brought you down with Jin long ago but…you never loved her…and to tell the truth, she never loved you."

Zuko glared at Jet, trying to ignore the words he said.

"So finally I have you. You brought it upon yourself and know I will finally get my revenge. Not just for faking the drugs. For everything."

"It's not yours to be had."

"Yes it is! All this time I've had to suffer and you've had everything. Now it's my turn!"

"You think this will make it better."

"I know it will. I'll be taking her down and you in the process. Looks like another ones going to join your mother-"

Zuko felt all self control leave as he pinned Jet against the brick wall. He breathed in and out just to see a smile cross upon Jet's face.

"There's nothing you can do, Zuko."

"If you lay a hand on Katara!"

"So it is true…you do love her."

Zuko's grip slowly loosened and Jet's feet touched the ground.

"What do I have to do...so that you won't hurt her?" he asked lowly

"I already told you it's too late for that…just like it was too late for me," came the sly reply.

"It wasn't too late for you…you didn't have to kill Mira."

"Don't talk to me about her!" Jet screamed, "There is nothing you can or will do at the prom. I've worked every single damn thing about this and nothing will mess it up."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Its part of living…burden's always fall on the innocent ones."

"This isn't over…"

"Give it up crap…it already is."

Jet gave a hard shove to his shoulder before exiting the ally. He gave a playful shout to the oncoming Jocks and Cheerleaders following a few words.

"Oh and when you see Katara, say hi for me…"

At that he disappeared, leaving Zuko how he came. Alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Wow, so we find out a lot of secrets. We have no idea what Jet has in plan for Katara but it can't be good. And Mira…hmm…anyway, please review and hopefully I'll give an update soon.

By the way, this is a private message to VioletQ. Yes, I did see the premiere. It was awesome. I saw the headband too. It was so great...and funny.


	29. Back Again

Authors note: Alright, the plot…to tell you the truth is just going to spill out soon. So start to forget the little bits and pieces of it. This chapter is kind of…weird, in a funny way. Sorry…that Zutara is going to have to hold off. Also, I do not own avatar.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Back Again **

"Hey Katara, ever watch Avatar: the last airbender?"

"No Sokka…I sort of have other things to worry about…"

"It's kinda of good…you see it's about these people who can bend water, earth, fire, and air. Aang is the Avatar so his job is to stop the Fire Nation who started this stupid war. But he disappeared and now he's got to fight the Fire Lord one hundred years later."

"Sokka, I really don't care."

"Eh, suit yourself. It's a cool show."

"Whatever…"

Sokka turned to face Katara who was sulking at the kitchen table. Come to think of it, she had been doing that for the past week and half.

"What's got you so ticked?"

"Nothing, I just…I just want Ty Lee to come back."

"Oh, you mean my admirer?"

"Don't flatter yourself…she's just been gone awhile and I'm getting worried."

"Don't be, she'll be here before you know it...oh dude, I haven't seen this one! It's when Aang has to go to a Fire Nation school and Katara and Sokka pretend to be his parents!"

Katara just stared at her brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Sokka, I worry about you."

Sokka just gave an exasperated sigh before pointing and laughing at the TV show. Katara rolled her eyes just as the door bell rang. Seeing as Sokka wasn't going to move an inch she went to go get it.

Katara instantly looked to the ground when she saw who it was. All he did was put his hand out, a letter that had her dad's name on it firmly in his hand. Mixed up the mailbox's she supposed.

Katara put out a quivering hand and reached for the letter. She and Zuko's hand touched for one moment. It made her jump to feel such a cold touch. Katara quickly moved her hand back to her side and slowly looked up.

Zuko was wearing his radar hat as usual, that shaded his gold-brown eyes. With as much courage as she could muster up, Katara tried to speak. But nothing came. She was just left, standing awkwardly in front of Zuko, staring at him. He soon got the notion that nothing would be said and turned around.

Before Katara could even say bye, Zuko was already half way to his uncles. She slammed the door shut, anger clearly apparent and stomped back to the kitchen table.

"What the heck is wrong with me?!" she screamed "That was my chance and I blew it!"

She thudded into a chair just as Sokka busted out with laughter, again.

"Ah! That is rich! Did you see that Aang dancing? And then flirt with that girl?"

"Sokka, for one moment in your life can you please act like-"

Ding-Dong!

"That stupid, crappy, bell!"

"Katara, I advise you call dad to calm down or get therapy. Please do either of the two…I'M WATCHING AVATAR!"

"Uh!"

Not without loud stomping did Katara return to the door, fuming with aggravation.

"What do you want?! Do you not see that sign that says No Marketers?!"

"Sorry…I kind of missed that…"

Katara gasped. She knew that voice. She opened the door in a rush as a smile spread across her face.

"Ty!"

"Kat!"

The two jumped into each others arms, finally being reunited. Katara felt a quick tear escape her eye as she held Ty Lee in her arms. The two departed, each giving a excited sqeual.

"I've missed you like crazy!" Ty Lee said screaming.

"Me too!"

Katara glanced behind her friend but saw no car but she did notice the suitcase in her hand.

"Ty Lee…this doesn't look good."

"Trust me, it isn't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Hmm, all in all very interesting. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll try to get that Zutara in soon. About adding the real avatar thing in…cute. I'm sure you all saw the headband and that clearly happened. I'll try to give a quick update.


	30. Friends

Authors note: Pretty much a Zuko chapter. That's all to say for now. I hope you enjoy. Oh and I don't own the song in this chapter.

**Chapter Thirty**

**Friends **

Zuko turned up his mp3 player, trying to drown out everything around him.

♪ Pain without love, Pain I can't get enough ♪

♪ Pain, I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all ♪

He sighed, hitting stop on the song.

"I beg to differ…"

Zuko dropped the music player to the ground as he gazed out his window. Every time he saw her window it made him want to cry.

"It's so unfair Katara. You didn't do anything."

It hurt Zuko to know what was going to become of her. It was a fault as he had put it and now there was no way to stop it.

"I tried Katara. I'm so-"

Ring-Ring!

"Zuko," Uncle Iroh called, "It's for you!"

"Is it Jin?"

"We don't have caller ID Zuko."

He shrugged as he ran down the stairs into the living room. He hesitated a moment before finally picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Zuko…"

"Hey Jin."

"Look, I think we need to talk."

"Sure, I've got time."

"…"

"Well?"

"I don't want talk if it's just because you've got time."

"Stop being so emo Jin, and get on with it," Zuko said irritably.

"Fine, fine…it's about Jet."

"I don't want to talk about him."

"He's after her…isn't he?"

"In other words, me, then yes he is."

"I know, I know. I just thought you'd be interested in some news. Even though you're out of the crew I thought you're still my friend."

"Really?"

"Look, just listen. Prom night, whenever that dance is, Jet's got a few of his guys to smuggle some weed. Seeing as everyone is going to be busy in the prom room it's the perfect time to get in unnoticed. That's why he's keeping you preoccupied with that girl, so you won't ruin his plan. The crew swore to secrecy. I'm risking my life telling you this."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Zuko…watch out for you friend. Jet doesn't take mercy. He's going to get as much out of this town as he can. Ruining you and smuggling more weed than the last five other cities, that'll be pretty nice victory for him. Jet can barely handle the pain now; he takes the drugs every few hours. He's running low lately, that's why he's getting it so urgently."

"He looks fine here."

"He's not. I've been trying to get him into rehab but he never listens. He just takes more drugs, all the drugs…Jet's dying Zuko."

"Oh so now it's my fault. He wants to take care of Katara and in the end I'm supposed to help him."

"No, I'm just saying be careful. Jet's desperate. If you want to save your friend, you'll have to out smart him."

"I know…how are you doing?"

"Lives are on the line and you want to ask me how I'm doing?" Jin asked in surprise.

"I just need something else to talk about," came Zuko's short reply.

"Well I'm fine…and you?"

"Okay…how's Azula?"

"Fine, I guess. I've tried my best to keep her away from Jet but somehow she always on the phone with him."

Zuko sighed, laughing almost.

"That's Azula for you."

"Yeah...I miss you Zuko."

"I miss you too, Jin…I'm sorry we could never be-"

"Stop, it's okay. I guess we weren't just meant to be. But this girl, I'm sure she's special."

Zuko smiled, looking over at the window.

"Don't let her go Zuko…you've got to stop Jet."

"I will…"

There was a long silence on the phone, one with a strong meaning to it. Even though nothing had been said, Zuko knew he wouldn't forget it.

"Goodbye Zuko…"

"Goodbye…oh and Jin?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

There was a slight pause before Zuko heard the phone click. However, you would know things were set straight as the two smiled when off the phone. Yes, they were still…friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: And don't forget it. I mean come on, this is Zutara….sorry, and I'm supposed to be the writer. Anyhow, we find out some very important news. We still don't know what Jet has in store for Katara but we do have his whole plan. I hope you enjoyed, please review.


	31. While You Were Gone

Authors note: Okay, this chapter will have a more serious note to it but not too much. I'll try to keep everyone in character and I hope it meets up to my reviewers standards.

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**While You Were Gone **

"Okay Ty, not that I don't love you but what the heck are you doing here?"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Ty…we've talked for an hour. I think I deserve to know what's going on."

Ty Lee slouched farther into the Soku's couch as she stuffed a Reese's cup into her mouth. She glanced at Katara only to see an upset smirk.

"Come on Kat, can't we just watch some TV?"

"No. I mean, why are you here?"

"Reasons…"

Ty Lee clicked on the remote, switching the channels rapidly. Maybe the answer would satisfy Katara.

"Ty…"

"What? Ohmygosh, I never get nick. You should watch this show called Avatar. It rocks!"

"Ty Lee! Why.Are.You.Here!"

Katara sank into the couch herself when she noticed how loud she had said it. She wasn't surprised to see Ty Lee jump up angrily.

"Well if you didn't want me here that's all you had to say!"

"Ah Ty, please, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Well it sure sounded like it…"

"Sorry, I just want to make sure you're not in trouble.

"Well I'm not, so I'll get my bags and leave."

Katara rolled her eyes with a sigh as she chased Ty Lee to the door. She guarded, making it so her best friend couldn't leave.

"All I want you to do is explain…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well after I had been with my grandparents for about three weeks I heard them talking one day. Said if my parents didn't decide with the court who was taking me then they'd kick me out. So, I left, seeing as they didn't want me anymore."

"I'm sure they didn't mean it that way Ty."

"Oh they did, no one wants me, so I came back here. It's the only place I'm wanted."

Katara gave a weak smile as she leaned against her window seal. She was thinking of what she would say next, wondering if there was anything she could.

"Look Kat, I don't want to go back. I don't want to face my parents or anybody else. They'll all just go on about how foolish I am. I'm pissed about the whole thing!"

"But Ty Lee, reality is going to kick in soon. You'll-"

"I don't care!"

Ty Lee's face began to grow hot and her eyes watery. It was just then that Sokka walked in. He was surprised to see Ty Lee in Katara's room seeing as he left the living room when the doorbell rang.

"Ty Lee…hi?" he said, surprised in his voice.

"Hi…" she mumbled.

"Kat, can I talk to you a moment?"

"A little later Sokka, we're kind of busy."

He only gave a slow nod then quickly shut the door behind him. Katara swiftly went from the window seat to her bed where Ty Lee was sitting.

"I know this whole thing is unfair. I know it's hard to see your parents like this. But you can't change the way they feel."

"I know…I'm just sick of being unwanted."

"You're not unwanted, not here."

Ty Lee grinned as a tear ran down her cheek. Katara knew it her heart she would be alright.

"You can stay as long as you want," she offered.

"Thanks but your right. I'd better get on the bus back."

"Maybe…maybe not. Ty Lee, I know this is going to sound harsh but…if your parents don't want you why would you _want _to go back?"

"Because I know I have too, that's why. I probably just get stuck half the year with my dad, half the year with my mom. That's how these things always work out. But I don't want to go back...back to everything. All my fears..."

"Well, how about you think things through first? I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind you staying a few nights."

"Thanks Kat, that helps."

Katara beamed at Ty Lee who shoved her back. She gave a playful smirk, only meaning she had something juicy to ask.

"So…how are you and…Zuko?"

Katara looked pitifully into her hands as the words rolled of Ty Lee's tongue. She fiddled with them a moment before murmuring lowly.

"He thinks I hate him…"

"Kat, are you lying?"

"No…Ty I think it's really over."

"What's over?"

Katara just shook her head, "Honestly, I don't know if anything even began."

Ty Lee, confused on the matter, started up a different subject.

"Look, I think we both need a break off our lives. How about we go make fun of Sokka and his pathetic life? That'll cheer us up."

"Sure, why not?"

Ty Lee sprung off the bed and then ran instantly down stairs. Katara smiled, happy to see her friend again. However, she then frowned, looking over at her window.

"If I told you I loved you…would you care…"

With that she slowly walked out her door, forgetting her window was open. But even more, not noticing the person on the other side, listening to her secret words.

"If I told you I loved you…would you know…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Very good Katara and Ty Lee chapter and the ending was oh so…how should I put it….enigmatic. Please review.


	32. New Family

Authors note: Alright, a nice sort of chapter in the not kind of way. Interesting is what I think I would describe it as. I hope you enjoy everybody, I'm sad to say it but the story will be ending soon. Oh man…

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**New Family **

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Ever eaten a bug?"

"Yeah, three ants, two beetles."

"Yuck…"

"They were good."

"Uh…."

"Okay, your turn. Truth or Dare?

"Dare."

"Shave Katara's head."

"Sokka!"

"What?"

Katara shoved her brother harshly from the couch as Ty Lee giggled hysterically. Sokka just smiled from ear to ear as he saw his sister fume with anger.

He was playing Truth or Dare with Ty Lee on this very boring Saturday afternoon. Ty Lee had been living with the Soku's for four days. No one, not even Hokada had pressured her to leave. So she stayed which didn't upset Katara at all.

"Okay Sokka," Katara grinned deviously, "Truth or Dare?"

Sokka glanced from his sister to her best friend and grinned back.

"Dare."

"I'll go easy on you…kiss Ty Lee on the cheek."

"What?!"

Ty Lee glared at Katara nervously as her cheeks turned a bright red. Sokka's cheeks were red also.

"I will not!" Sokka exclaimed jumping from his seat.

"Why not?" Katara questioned.

"She's your best friend…"

"I was just kidding you know?"

Katara beamed at the two and their blushing faces. With a little laugh, she turned back to the TV feeling victory.

"We'll get her later," Sokka whispered to Ty Lee.

Ty Lee nodded back, smiling playfully.

"So what should we do for dinner? Dad's has to go on a business trip and won't be here till Monday."

"I say order in. I burn everything I cook…besides cereal."

Ty lee giggled at Katara and then turned to Sokka.

"Why are you looking at me? She burns stuff…mine just explode."

Ty Lee pushed Sokka herself, coming to a conclusion.

"Alright, order in it is."

"Fine, but we do Chinese today."

"No, pizza."

"Chinese!"

"Pizza!"

"Sokka, Ty Lee, SHUT UP!"

"NO!"

Ding-Dong!

Suddenly everything fell silent as the doorbell was rung again. Everyone, frozen in their stance, didn't move as it ringed for the third time.

"Sokka, you said Dad wasn't coming till Monday."

"He isn't…"

Ty Lee instantly moved behind Sokka who grabbed her hand.

"It's okay Ty Lee, everything will be alright. Go into the closet. Katara and I will take care of this."

Ty Lee did as she was told and hid in the closet as Katara stood up.

"Sokka…what if…"

"It's okay; we can do this, come on."

As if he wasn't scared of anything, Sokka bravely opened the front door.

"Hello, are you the Soku's?"

"Why yes, we are. Can I help you?"

Sokka smiled at what seemed to be a married couple of their late thirties.

"We're looking for our daughter, Ty Lee Konawa."

"I'm sorry but she isn't here," Katara said, coming from behind Sokka.

"I'm sorry but I can't believe that. She ran away from her grandparents, my parents," the lady said, "The only place she would come to is this house. She used to be here all the time. Can we have a look around?"

"I'm sorry now. Our Dad's out and we can't have visitors, maybe some other time."

Sokka began to close the door just as the man caught the door.

"Not until we have our daughter!"

"Excuse me, but you'll have to leave now."

"It's all bull. I want a look around!"

"Goodbye, now!"

Katara felt her heart beat faster then ever as she saw the man knock Sokka to the ground with one hard strike.

"Sokka!"

Katara knelt down to her brother, trying to wipe the blood from his face. But without even a word he was back up, chasing the man who was Mr. Konawa through the house.

"Ty lee, get out now!" Mrs. Konawa screamed.

"You get out of our house," Katara yelled at the woman, "You have no business here!"

"Oh shut up and show me where that little brat is. We have a court to make."

"You don't deserve Ty Lee, you-"

Katara stopped immediately, avoiding a shove from the lady. With everything she had, Katara tripped the woman.

"Ah!"

Katara only thought for a moment about what she had done before she went to find Sokka. Within seconds, she found him in the living room, trying to stop Mr. Konawa from entering the closet.

"Get off me!" Mr. Konawa screamed to his back, where Sokka was.

"No!"

In rage, he threw Sokka to the ground. Sokka, after being punched before couldn't find the energy to fight back.

"Oh Sokka…" Katara said, holding on to her brother.

The two could only watch as the man broke the doors open, finding a meek Ty Lee in the corner.

"Get up!" he yelled.

Slowly but surely, Ty Lee got to her feet. Mr. Konawa shoved her over to her mother who had finally got off the ground.

"You damn girl, come with me!" Mrs. Konawa screeched, grabbing Ty Lee harshly by the arm.

"She's not going anywhere."

A smiled couldn't be held in as Katara saw her father's stern face appear before them all.

"She's our daughter, she's coming with us!"

Mr. Konawa sped up with a fist toward Hokada but was stopped in an instant when a hard blow came to his gut. He stumbled back as a hush fell over the room.

"Oh no, she isn't, not until the court decides. And by the looking of this, recurring beatings, drugs, and drinking is not required to have a child. Get your facts straight. Now both of you get the hell out of my house, before I call the police on you…get out!"

Mr. Konawa looked at his wife before she at last threw Ty Lee to the floor. Sokka and Katara hugged her closely as her parents gradually walked out of the house. Hokada slammed the door behind them and waited until he heard the car drive away. It was after that was all finished until he turned back to the three.

He saw Sokka's bloody face holding a smile, the scared but entirely relieve face of Ty Lee, and the proud face of Katara.

"Dad…" she whispered as she and Sokka rushed into his arms.

He held them close to him, noticing that Ty Lee was still sitting on the ground.

"If you don't want to be apart of this family…"

Ty Lee gave a full fledged smile as she came into the hug. She cried softly but smiled continently.

Katara embraced her new family with an open mind and most importantly and open heart. But hey, why would that be a problem? I mean she is Ty Lee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I liked that one so much it…yeah. I know Hokada just showing up might be cheesy for some of you but I'll explain it in the next chapter. Well please review and I'll try to update soon.


	33. It's Time

Authors note: Okay, this is kind of a weird chapter…again in a funny way. The next chapter I promise will have some Zutara so don't give up on the story. Alright, I hope everyone enjoys.

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**It's Time**

"You called me from my boyfriend's house to listen to your ranting…good Lord, Zuko."

"Will you stop it?! I just need someone to talk to."

Zuko paced from one side of his room to the next, glancing at the house opposite of him persistently.

"The prom is today…"

"And?" Mai questioned.

"And I have to do something. This guy, named Jet, I don't want him to do what I think he will."

"So tell "Katara" not to go with him?"

"But if she doesn't go then he'll know I talked to her."

"Well it looks like you can't win Zuko…"

"But Mai, you don't get it. I heard her say…that she loved me."

Mai sat up from lying on Zuko's bed. It only took a few seconds for her to bust out laughing.

"That is good, Zuko!"

"I'm not joking!"

"Of course not," she answered sarcastically.

"You know what, get out!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you, get out of my room."

"So this is why you're called emo."

Mai thudded back unto the bed, ignoring Zuko's order. He knew he shouldn't have brought his personal problems to girl who hated the world.

"How stupid am I?" he thought.

"Look, Zuzu…"

Zuko sat on his window seat, glimpsing back at Mai.

"You're leaving in a week. Why are you trying to so hard to impress this one prep?"

"She's not just a prep…" he muttered, "She's more…I know it."

Mai rolled her eyes as she rolled over.

"Well then…since she's so dear to you, why the heck aren't you showing it? I mean you say the girl loves you but you're not showing that you love her…that is, if you do love her. Do you?"

Zuko looked down at his hands and then back at Mai.

"It wouldn't matter, I'm leaving anyway…I guess I should just-"

"Shut up! Stop being so sorry for yourself and show this girl she needs you! Don't take any crap from this Jet dude and get it on!"

Mai jumped off the bed to glare down a cowering Zuko in the corner.

"Go next door and tell that girl you love her!"

Zuko, scared to death by the look on Mai's face stood up as fast as he could.

"Oh, and be calm about it…" she whispered before lying slowly back on the bed.

Zuko just sighed heavily before exiting the room. It seemed all a blur before his hand was ringing the door bell as the Soku's house.

He waited a few moments, wondering why he was coming in the first place. When he remembered it was to tell Katara that he felt the same way he turned around. However, wouldn't it be that someone answered the door…

"Hey, Ty Lee here."

Zuko turned around to see a girl decked out in a peach dress. It had rhinestone sequins that hemmed the bottom of it. She even had rhinestones on her face and hair.

"Uh…hi, I was wondering if I could talk to Katara."

"She's getting ready for the prom, and you would be?"

"Zuko…"

"You're Zuko?!"

Ty Lee giggled to herself before looking back to him.

"You are hot."

Zuko's face just grew a bright red before he murmured, "Thanks…"

"I mean that strictly in the friend way."

Zuko nodded, relieved in a way.

"Anyhow, do you want me to tell Katara you stopped by?"

"Um…no, that's alright."

"Okay then…bye."

"Bye."

Ty Lee scanned over Zuko before she closed the door slowly. She left a depressed Zuko to walk home. It only took him a few minutes to wind back at his house.

"So…"

"She's still going to the prom…"

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's better that way. She still has a chance at not being hurt."

"Maybe, maybe not, is that her right over there?"

Zuko glanced over at his window to see Katara sitting on her bed. Her hair was done in long, wavy curls that framed her face. Zuko smiled at the picture.

He knew what he had to do. Mai or Jin couldn't force him. He would have to do it himself.

"Hey Mai, I think I can do this myself."

"Alright then…good luck, emo boy."

"Seeya, goth girl."

Mai gave a low smile before walking out of the room. Zuko gazed at Katara awhile and watched her as she went over to her window seat.

"It's time…"

With all the courage he could muster, Zuko walked over to his window and pushed it open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Yup, thought I'd have you guys wait, sorry. I'll try to have a quick update so that you can have that much wanted Zutara. Please review.


	34. I Always Cared

Authors note: Alright, so this is going to be one interesting chapter. Keep up…we are finally going to have some Zutara! Woot…I know I'm happy. I hope you all enjoy; I know I did writing it. Five chapters left!

**Chapter Thirty-Four **

**I Always Cared**

It was blue, her favorite color. It was her mother's necklace that would be tied around her neck. It was her father's mother's brooch that would pin up her curly brown hair. It was her brothers good luck ring that would occupy her left pinky.

It was all these things that made Katara's prom outfit. But even more, it made her who she was.

Katara just stared at them on her bed. She frowned; as if she was unhappy with their appearance however it was not what they looked like that upset her. It was what they would become.

It was prom. She was finally going with the guy of her dreams, but Katara knew it was only a nightmare.

"Proms in hour…I guess I should get ready…"

She thought of standing up but didn't. No, prom could wait.

"Who cares anymore? Who cares about prom? Who cares about Jet? I don't…"

Katara knew she didn't and prolonged the readying of getting dressing.

So as she sat, at her window seat, Katara glanced at the floor. She saw right beside her a full pail of pebbles. Of course, these were the ones she used to hit at the window of her opposing windows. They hadn't been used in weeks.

"I know," she said, as if the pebbles had ears, "I miss him too…"

Just as Katara finished, she heard a loud object hit against her window. Katara shoved it up as fast as she could, wondering where it had come from. She looked down just to hear a voice from above.

"You've already forgotten our game…"

She gasped lightly as her eyes met those of his.

"Zuko…"

"Hey…"

Katara couldn't help from smiling as she heard Zuko's voice. It had been so long…

"I thought prom was today."

"It is."

"So you're wearing jeans?"

Katara looked down at her pants and then back.

"Oh no…I just-I don't feel like getting ready."

"Don't you think Jet will be waiting?"

Katara rolled her eyes, "Let him wait…see if I care."

Zuko gave a low grin, seeing her obvious disappointment. He knew it was wrong but it was nice to see that she didn't care for Jet.

"Well does that mean your going?"

Katara was about to jump right back. She wanted to say no but to blow him off on the last day for no reason at all was rude. Even to Jet.

"Yeah…"

"Oh. Then why are you talking to me?"

Katara gave a smirk, "Don't get me wrong but I believe you started this conversation."

"Right…" Zuko said sarcastically, "Sure…"

The two gave awkward laughter to the silence. Zuko shook his head while Katara tried to build herself up to what she had to say next.

"Zuko…I don't care anymore."

Zuko glanced around nervously before asking, "You don't care…about what?"

"About this whole thing. About me saying yes to Jet even though I still don't know why I did, about this prom. About…the drugs."

Zuko looked away, hiding his face in the dark of his room.

Katara didn't know if she should have carried on or not but something had to be said.

"I don't care if your on the them or not. It doesn't matter. I still want to be-"

"Katara…stop."

Katara instantly closed her mouth as Zuko slowly turned back to her. She wanted to look away but there was something that he had to show her.

"This isn't heroin…" he murmured as he gradually pulled up his shirt sleeve.

"I cut myself…mostly because had to, mostly because it took the pain away."

Katara looked at the bruised arm. It had cuts every where, some of them looking recent, some looking of years ago.

"I did it almost everyday and it worked, for awhile…for awhile."

"Why?" Katara questioned.

"Why what?" he said, in very calm tone.

"Why did you hurt yourself?"

"Because Katara…it feels so much better than when others do."

"But you don't have to cut yourself."

Zuko sighed as he pulled up the other sleeve. Katara gasped when she saw his right arm. It was much worse than his left, so many more cuttings scarring it.

"You don't understand…I had to. I haven't told anyone about this…not even my uncle. It wouldn't be good if people found out…lives would be lost. But you need to know…so now you do."

Katara just sat on her window seat, trying to take in everything. She was glad. Yes, she was glad it wasn't drugs. However, an even worse feeling burdened her heart.

It was burdened for Zuko. Why did he feel the need to cut himself? She knew a lot of kids who did it at school but none that she knew. She knew Zuko, so it hurt her too.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Zuko nodded.

"Who told you, you had to do this?"

A heavy sigh slowly departed into what he knew was the past.

"Katara…there's things you don't know about me, things I can't change. Because of me…something's going to happen."

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone but it's happening today."

"What's happening?"

"At the prom, I want you to stay in the middle of the dance floor. Don't follow Jet anywhere."

"Why? I'll just stay here if you want me to."

"If you stay at your house it will happen. He'll know I talked to you. But if you to go prom it might not."

"What's going on?"

"I can't tell you…you'll just have to trust me. You'll just have to believe things will be alright. I won't let anything happen to you."

Katara looked down. Did she?

"…I trust you, middle of the dance floor."

"And please Katara…I want you to know…I never meant it to be like this."

Zuko looked down, feeling tears fill his eyes. He held them back instantly, even though he wanted so much to cry.

"I know…"

Now, without any doubts, Katara reached out and grabbed Zuko's hand. She smiled when she felt his hand and it was warm. It felt good against her and even better when he looked up, back to her eyes.

"I know you never wanted anything this way but you're trying to fix things…and that means…just to hear your voice again…"

Katara stopped suddenly as she felt Zuko's other hand slowly lay open her hers. She touched it caringly, forgetting it had marks at all.

And without any thinking, Zuko put his hand softly upon Katara's cheek. She wanted it to stay forever but it quickly moved away back to her hand.

"I won't try…I will."

Katara smiled, wanting to cry of happiness. She finally felt content in her mind and in her heart. Zuko felt his cheeks grow hot but ignored it. He knew it was only because he was at last with her again.

However, things had to be done, or lives would be lost. Zuko knew what could happen.

"You should hurry. Jet will suspect something."

"And if he does?"

"Don't worry…just get ready and go. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay…"

Katara slowly broke from his hands, tightening the grip once more before they were apart.

"I always cared…Katara."

Katara didn't understand but answered with confidence.

"I know…I know..."

As if they had all the time in the world they gazed at each other until finally Katara waved goodbye.

Then quickly she got dressed into her prom dress. Katara didn't know what was going to happen, or hopefully what wouldn't, but the faith that Zuko would be there…that he still cared, made everything that was to come see like nothing, like nothing at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author note: Oh, the fluff. Yes, Katara doesn't know what's going to happen to her or if it will. But we do know that Zutara is finally back and she knows the truth about the scars. The next chapter…whoa…I got some writing to do. Please review and I'll try to update soon.


	35. The Prom

Authors note: Okay, this is the biggest chapter of the story, I would have to say. I probably didn't write it the way I should of but I hope you all enjoy…really…

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**The Prom **

Katara's heart was beating out of control as she slowly made it down the school hallways. It was as if she couldn't breathe when she saw the gym doors. Of course, you would think it was just dance jitters. No, this wasn't jitters.

Katara was scared of what was to become of her. She knew Ty Lee would be too caught up with Haru to even notice she was gone.

"I trust you Zuko…"

With the low whisper, she opened the doors, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Katara, over here," someone called.

Jet noticed her walk in immdieatly. Katara had never been so frightened of him. But she had to look innocent; she had to act like nothing was going on.

"Sure…"

She quickly paced over to the popular table, still grinning.

"Alright guys, this is my date, Katara."

Katara waved to the people at the table as they waved back.

"If your not to busy with Jet save me a dance," one of them flirted.

Katara just giggled at it nervously, thinking of what to do next. Unfortunately, Jet already had other ideas.

"Okay Katara, let's dance."

"Uh…sure, yeah," she muttered as she followed him out to the dance floor.

Katara instantly remembered Zuko's orders.

_Middle of the dance floor._

"Oh Jet, the flooring over there is crooked. How bout' here?"

Jet smiled at what she said and smiled.

"Oh okay."

Within in a few seconds, they were in each other's arms, dancing to one of the slow songs.

"So how long have you been here?"

Katara, after breathing in and out replied as calm as she could.

"As long as I can remember…my dad has no intensions of moving."

"Oh, that's too bad. This is a small town."

"I know, boring too. My dream is to go around the world, studying different cultures."

Jet glanced around him before answering.

"Maybe I could join you…"

"Maybe…" Katara responded.

She looked worried though when he looked around again, though her thoughts were interrupted when she felt herself being shoved in the arm.

"Hey, watch it!" Jet screamed to the guy who had pushed her, "Stupid jerk…"

"Oh it's not a problem."

"Yeah it is…it's too crowed in here."

"No it's not! I mean Jet, I'm fine."

"Come on…no one is out in the hallways."

Katara suddenly knew it was all happening. Jet was trying to lure her away from all the people.

"We'll miss the prom," she pleaded.

"So? It's cheesy anyway."

Katara couldn't' think of anything else to say. She tried to search for Zuko but he was no where to be seen.

"Jet, I-"

"What's wrong?"

He would suspect something, Katara knew it. If she didn't follow Jet would find out she had talked with Zuko, even though didn't know what was going on in the least.

"Alright fine…" she finally answered slowly following Jet out to the hallways.

Katara gave one last glance to the gym before she walked out the doors. Jet smiled as she walked behind him. Katara was scared stiff; she couldn't feel anything on her. Everything was dark and cold.

"Jet, why are we going farther?"

Katara was confused as Jet opened a door.

"I thought we could find a place more private…you don't mind, do you?"

Quick on her feet, Katara answered, "Oh no."

Jet smiled once more. However, this smile was different. It was mysterious, it was scary. Katara slowly followed him in what seemed to be the boiler room. She didn't say word when he finally stopped.

"Finally, some peace and quiet, huh Katara?"

"Oh, oh yes, much better."

Jet sighed as he bothered his suit, a hoodie under it. It was silent for a moment that almost made Katara feel at rest. However, it was a moment that soon left.

"I'm really glad I could be your date Katara…"

"I'm glad your mine too."

"Yeah, Song can be such a ditz. You're much nicer…and cuter."

Katara looked down. The complement meant nothing to her worrying heart. She gasped when Jet walked closer to her.

"Well anyway, how bout' we get this over with, hmm?"

She didn't say anything as he laid his hand upon her shoulder.

"Jet…I barely know you…" was all she could get out.

"I know, so let's make this fast!"

Katara gasped in shock as she heard him load the trigger. Her crying was low and unnoticeable as she felt the gun press up against her head.

"You thought wrong Katara," he laughed as he held it firmly to her, "Killing you is so much better…it's going to hurt Zuko so bad he'll wish he died with you. He'll go through my sufferings."

Katara didn't say anything. Her hands were quivering in what was so much more than nervousness. She was going to die…it was the only way to put it.

"Say goodnight, Kat."

"Put the gun down!"

Jet moved it instantly, wondering where the voice had come from. Katara fell to the ground as her legs let out. She would never be able to explain how felt to see Zuko's face.

"You talked to him…" Jet said, glaring at Katara.

No answer came from her, tears just fell down her cheeks.

"You can't do this Jet."

"Watch me; I've got a full loaded gun I will shoot."

"Why? You think the pain will leave. It will only grow!"

"No, it won't," he smiled, pointing the gun at Katara's head, "You'll have to live the suffering I did. The pain that never left every day…you'll live it."

"Please Jet…" Katara cried.

"You shut up!"

Zuko sighed into the air. His heart was pounding so hard he wanted to faint. All he wanted to do was catch Katara in his arms. He couldn't live without her, he knew he couldn't. She was reason for everything, for his life.

"Jet, if you're going to shoot, shoot me…"

"No Zuko!" Katara screamed from the floor.

"No Katara, this isn't your fight. Jet, you'll be taking not only from me but from her family. Her dad already lost his wife to a gun; you will not take his daughter the same way."

"Who are you to say that?" Jet said, now turning the gun to Zuko, "Maybe I should shoot you!"

Katara whimpered as he aimed it at his head.

"I lost Mira because of you!"

"You didn't have to shoot."

"You made me...why would I ever shoot her…"

Zuko watched as Jet brought the gun to his side. He sighed with relief as did Katara.

"She might have been Mira to everyone…but she was Smellerbee to me."

Jet thought of her face and smiled. She might have been the most tomboyish one of them all but her ways right.

"So you think Smellerbee would want you doing this?" Zuko remarked harshly, "She didn't do the drugs, didn't deal them either. What would she say to see you now?

Jet look downwardly as he heard the words hit his heart.

"What would she think?"

"She's dead…she can't say anything. But you'll pay; you'll pay for taking her from me. Starting with her."

Katara, being silent for the longest time, cried in terror as the gun pointed her way again.

"No…" Zuko whispered when he saw the scene, "Please Jet, I'm begging you. Don't do this. Shoot me."

"Begging me to shoot you, I like that. It's just the start of your agony."

Zuko fell to the ground in anguish, wanting to cry but not finding the tears. Katara watched in horror as Jet switched the gun from them both, deciding who to kill.

"I kill her, you suffer. I kill you, then hell. Now I see it, both will take the pain away."

Zuko glared up at Jet, "You're not a killer Jet. You were done wrong to and you did wrong to others. This won't take the pain away, and you know it. You're stronger than this Jet; you're not a killer…"

"Oh yes…I am."

"Jet…"

"No!"

Bang!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: …...


	36. Ten Days Later

Authors note: none.

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Ten Days Later**

Slowly her eyes fluttered open into the bleak, Monday morning. She sighed in discontent before shoving off the covers. Everything seemed strange and unknown to Katara as she made her way to school.

She knew what was to come. Apologizes. Everywhere she went someone was saying sorry to her about the events.

"I wish everyone would just be quiet..."

Katara slung her backpack more unto her shoulder before entering the cold hallways of Pavilion High School.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I should I or shouldn't I?"

"Ty Lee is this about your nail polish choice?"

"No! I meant about Haru."

"Ty, right now I'm not really-"

"Alright class, that's enough!"

Ty Lee shoved her nail filer into her backpack while the rest of the class quieted themselves. Katara didn't say anything about the harsh glare from Song who at the moment seemed to be enjoying herself.

"She never cared…" Katara whispered before looking up at Mrs. Yang Shai.

"Alright everyone, last Saturday, at the prom we lost a very important student to us."

Katara suddenly turned her head away as the teacher went on. A slow tear ran down her face, unnoticed by everyone.

"He was a very bright student and brought a lot of encouragement to our school. Sadly, he was shot at the prom and…was killed. He will be in our memories and…"

Katara forced herself to look behind her, staring at the empty desk, Zuko's empty desk. Another tear fell after another. She couldn't bare it any longer and turned her head in an instant.

"Our hearts," Mrs. Yang Shai finished, actually saddened herself.

Usually the class would flow with conversation but today everything and everyone was silent.

"Alright then, please flip to page 91."

Only the sound of books could be heard the rest of class and to be exact the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Katara, I'm so sorry about-"

"It's fine, okay?"

Katara just nodded at the student before walking away. She didn't want another person to say they were sorry…she didn't want anyone to be sorry for her. She wanted to be sorry for herself.

"Hey Katara," someone called.

But more than others being sorry for her, she didn't want them to be angry.

"What is it Song?"

"I was just coming to say I'm sorry about the whole prom thing."

"I don't want to hear it from you."

Katara frowned harshly at the teenager before trying to leave. Song had no intensions for that.

"Look, I know he liked you and all so-"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it," Katara interrupted.

"Hey, everyone is going to miss him, it's not just you!"

"You think people will miss him…you don't even seem to care!"

"Honestly…I don't."

Katara's face grew hot as Song kept her haughty look calm.

"Those are things you just keep for kicks…"

Katara readied a fist but let it go.

"You know what Song, fine. I see everything clear now. You're just for looks, aren't you? Sadly, you always have been…"

Song didn't answer as she flipped her hair. Katara wouldn't' take any of this.

"I'm done," she finished.

Katara wouldn't know it then or ever know but Song had fallen into tears just after she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara slowly made it home, making it way after Ty Lee. She didn't even try to walk into the family room. The only peace was in her room.

She flopped unto her bed, dropping her backpack to the floor and just laid there.

Katara knew all the sympathy would drop in less than a week but she didn't want it in the first place. This sympathy wasn't supposed to be even there. It was all wrong and she knew it.

"I hate it…I need your help. No one knows...no one understands."

But the help was gone, gone where she didn't know. So she was left sitting on her bed in her room all alone.

Katara glanced out her window to the opposing house.

"I need you…everyone doesn't understand what I feel…" came a whisper.

Katara gradually let the tears come out before slowly crying herself into the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Time needs to turn, turn back to where it all happen...where the sadness began. To see it all in the way it happened...back to the moment. _

Authors note: none.


	37. Moment

Authors note: All I have to say is…it's not over.

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Moment **

"Ah!"

"You first…" he mumbled.

"No!"

Katara sprang from where she was, tears pouring down her face. She fell to Zuko's side, slowly touching his cold cheek. Suddenly though, anger overcame her. Katara turned to Jet in rage.

"Go to hell!" she screamed, "Just go to hell…you-"

"Killer," Jet finished, "I know…"

No one could stop it…it went too fast. It pierced the body in less than a second, capturing his soul.

Katara gasped in distress as Jet dropped to the ground, the gun still in his hand.

"Finally…" was all he could whisper.

Slowly his attachment to the gun loosened, now just lying in his hand.

"Oh God…" Katara murmured to herself.

She couldn't cry; she couldn't do anything. With all the courage she had Katara looked at Zuko. She clung to him so tight when she saw his open eyes.

"I thought you were gone!" she cried.

"I'm fine…I'm still here," he muttered, "Where's Jet?"

"He's over there…he shot himself."

Zuko, grabbing his bloody arm, stood up with utmost ease and rushed over to Jet. Katara quickly followed but only to hear what she had expected.

"It's too late…" Zuko remarked, "He's dead."

Katara couldn't move as she saw his face slowly turn white. The blood started to stain is shirt as the bullet lay in his heart.

"No…" she whispered, as she fell to the ground.

Zuko looked down at his old best friend, touching his cold hand.

Jet was dead.

In an instant, he flipped the gun to his own self and pulled the trigger. He couldn't be stopped, the pain was too strong.

Zuko saw the gun that lay in Jet's hand and then looked at Katara. Would he have been able to go on if it was her on the ground?"

"Katara…"

She couldn't answer as she stifled her crying, her hands covering her eyes. Zuko sighed as she shuffled over to her, forgetting his bloody arm. Slowly he put his arm around her. Katara cried louder when she saw Jet's body turn even whiter.

"He's really dead…" she cried.

"Yes…"

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I told him to go to hell. It's my fault."

"Don't say that, this wasn't your fault Katara. You couldn't stop him, neither could I. I can see it now."

Zuko grimaced a second as the bullet in his arm throbbed with pain. He knew Jet in his furry had missed the mark and had only hit his arm. Katara saw this and wiped her eyes.

"Zuko, we have to get a doctor for you. You could become infected."

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't and I…I won't watch another person die…not you."

Katara hid her face I her hands as the tears came back. It was almost too much for her own mind to handle not to mention her heart.

Zuko could see the hurt on her face. He had to explain what had happened, far before she knew of Jet.

"Ever since Burton…," Zuko started "Where I live, Jet has had to suffer. His mom died because of a brain problem. One second she's fine and the next…dead on the floor."

Katara cried but she was silent as Zuko went on.

"Jet's dad, it was all he had left…something happened and in the end, I lost my best friend. After that, he was never the same. He blamed me for everything and ever since vowed to kill me. That's why I came here, not to visit my uncle, to hide."

Katara looked up Zuko, her tear streaked face wet with hurt. She was surprised to hear this. All she knew about Jet was that he came here for junior year…but all this, no.

"I knew he would kill you Katara…to kill me. It looks like in the end…all he wanted was to kill himself. He might have missed my heart…on accident or on purpose."

She turned away when she heard the words. It was dark in the boiler room, only the moon's light shining through. Katara didn't want Zuko to see her cry again; she knew it would hurt him even more then he was already.

Katara didn't want this to be real. Why couldn't just be her imagination trailing off? Or book she would close when finished?

However, she couldn't forget or close this up. This was reality and it was staring her straight in the face.

"I know you don't want this to be real…but this is for the better," Zuko remarked calmly.

"How can suicide be better?!" she yelled back.

"Because I knew him…I knew the pain he felt. He never stopped to look but I was feeling the same thing! He needed Mira…and in his pain he lost her. But that's where we're different…I'm not alone!"

Katara spun from Jet to Zuko. The grip he had around her tightened but he turned away.

"Katara…I thought I would have to live in suffering and hurt all alone. You taught me something. I don't have to be alone. Really…I don't know what I'd do if he shot you. I didn't lose my best friend today…I lost him long ago."

"Zuko…I'm sorry…I knew he was-"

"Yeah…he was."

She caressed his hand lightly, slowly moving closer to him.

"Your really brave…" she muttered, "I wouldn't be able to take a bullet like that."

"I've been shot before…somehow you know you'll make it."

"Shot before?" she questioned.

"Don't worry, I'm okay."

Zuko knew the aching in his arm was becoming unbearable and soon would be infected. Katara was still holding his hand when he had to tell.

"The bullet out has to come out."

Katara was partly shocked and partly worried but nodded anyhow.

"A-are you going to need any help?"

"Yeah…I need you to get it out."

Katara instantly moved her hand from his and pushed her self away. She made sure not to go too far; soon she would be next to Jet.

"I can't do that…my hands aren't clean, I don't know how and…I'm not a doctor."

"But you are my friend and…it's either the bullet or my arm…maybe more."

When she heard this, something in Katara changed. Immediately, she ran to his side and rolled up his sleeve. She heaved a heavy sigh when she saw the blood but said nothing.

"Use this…" he muttered in pain.

He reached in his pocket and handed her a pocket knife. Katara's heart beat faster and faster as she choice a tool that look something like pliers.

"Zuko-" she began.

"It's okay," he interrupted, "Just do it fast and quick…I'll die if you don't."

"Alright."

Slowly the tool dove into Zuko's skin.

"Uh!" he screamed as it went farther.

He held back tears but was very close to passing out. Zuko's breathing became fainter as Katara went on. After a few tries she looked into his face. Her heart stopped when it was pure white.

"No Zuko, hold on…hold on."

"I'm trying…" he moaned.

"Please Zuko, for me, please…"

Quickly Katara went for one last try; seeing Zuko's face she knew that was all she had. In her last seconds of hope, she saw bullet lying within his skin. Katara reached with the tool and slowly tried to pull it out.

"Come on…" she whispered, "Come on please…"

She gasped for air when the bullet fell to the ground, stained with blood.

"Zuko, are you there?" Katara pleaded, catching him in her arms.

He said nothing as the minutes dragged on. She cried softly as he didn't answer her back.

"Zuko…"

Katara laid him down on the ground, holding his hand again. The tears from her eyes were love, love she couldn't deny. Her weeping prolonged until she suddenly felt a small movement.

Suddenly his eyes began to flutter open.

"Zuko?" she whispered, scarcely touching his face..

"…Yes Katara?" came a slow murmur.

"Oh Zuko…"

As he gradually sat up, Katara hugged him tight, forgetting her tears entirely.

"I'm here Katara," he said, comforting her low crying, "I'm here…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara put the final touched on Zuko's bandage before sitting back next to beside him. The bullet, if left in a few more minutes, would have been fatal. However, the two were trying to put that out of their minds.

"Katara…I'll never be able-" Zuko started.

"You already did…thank you…" Katara whispered.

"For what?" Zuko questioned.

"For being here…I didn't-"

"Expect me to come."

"No, it's just…over time Zuko I-I've grown to…oh never mind."

"No, what is it?"

Katara shut her eyes as her hands laid coldly in her lap. She had to say it; he would be leaving in a week. He had almost left her now. She had to go through with it.

"Zuko, when we weren't talking it was like…well because you didn't know."

"Know what?"

"Know that I-"

Suddenly, Katara opened her eyes from being closed when she heard a police siren. Zuko looked up too as he saw her worried face.

"Someone probably heard the gun shots…"

"Probably, they'll be here soon. Come on, we'd better go." Zuko stated.

"What about Jet?"

Zuko looked down, turning away from Katara as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"It's okay…" he lowly murmured, "We should go."

Katara firmly gripped Zuko's hand and helped him up as the two quickly left the boiler room. The hallways were silent, the gym was in chaos. Both decided to leave the prom entirely and slowly exited the school.

Not one word was exchanged as they both walked home. They didn't break hands once either until they had approached the neighboring houses.

"Katara…if people ask, we were not there. I won't be at school…it's too dangerous. I'll be leaving anyway…they'll know Jet committed suicide. Since you were his date, you'll just say he said he would be back from the restroom. It was like we were never there."

Katara didn't even answer back. She just slowly nodded her head to Zuko who nodded back. Katara was about to walk away when he quickly grasped her back and slowly rushed her into his arms.

Katara was confused for a moment but when noticing Zuko's wet eyes hugged him back. She was tearing up too as the embrace tightened. It didn't feel like prom at all in her blue sequined dress. It didn't feel like the best day of her life. But it did, if anything, feel right.

"Zuko, there's something I need to say."

"Yes, what is it?"

Katara felt the soft touch of Zuko's shot arm slowly brush across her hair that was now down on her back. She shook her head to herself.

"No, it's okay. It can wait…this can't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Sorry, no authors note. I don't think it would be right, anyway please review.


	38. The Note

Authors note: Alright, this chapter will mainly be explaining what wasn't. I hope you all enjoy, seeing as a lot of you just want straight up information. Just two chapters after this…wow, it's been fun.

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**The Note **

"Hey…wake up…Katara?"

Rubbing her eyes hurriedly, Katara looked drowsily into Ty Lee's smile.

"Oh…hey Ty Lee." She mumbled.

"Hey crack head; you've been sleeping for hours."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, school was cancelled. Principle Tooksu said it would be better for us to just miss a week."

"Oh…so it's-"

"Tuesday, yeah, you went to your room and slept the rest of the day away."

"I d-didn't even know."

"It's okay, well anyway, I'm downstairs with Sokka."

"Right…"

Ty Lee slowly walked away from the messy bed, fiddling with one of the many music boxes Katara had. In all there was an exactly twenty-seven but only Katara knew that.

"Why do you like these?" she asked, picking one up and looking under it.

"I don't know…its like whenever I need to hear a song I know where to find one."

"Hmm…like a good friend, huh?" Ty Lee remarked.

Katara gave a half-hearted smile as she stared out her window.

"Yeah, like a good friend."

Ty Lee glanced at Katara once more before carefully setting the music box down and skipping down the stairs.

Katara went to lie back down but found her self picking up the same music box Ty Lee had just held. She turned it over, turning the knob slowly. Soon, a small but powerful tune began to play. It filled the air with its sweet melody.

"If only you were friend," she muttered, "I can't find mine."

Instantly she dropped the box to the ground and dropped unto her bed. She would hate herself later for crying like this, she did every time. However, the hurt she could not bare.

Where was Zuko? Had he already gone back to Burton? Why hadn't he talked to her since the prom? All these questions rolled around in her head, only giving her a bigger headache than she already had.

"I just want to know that you feel me…I just want to know that you still care. I…I love you Zuko…"

Katara after letting an out her last few tears instantly sat upright. A strange noise had crossed her ears. She stood up and scanned around before turning to her window. There, barely holding on, was a piece of paper.

Katara ran to it, trying to slowly open her window. The wind rushed past it like grasping hand, ready to take it from her. But Katara wouldn't let it go. In her mixed feelings she shoved up the window and reached out her hand.

A huge smile spread broadly across her face when she felt the paper in her hand. Gradually, she unraveled it, and started to read.

_You must think I abandoned you…I don't blame you. I told you not to tell anyone and then I leave. I'm sorry but things have been so…strange lately. Katara, if you don't already know, this is Zuko._

A tiny flicker of hope burned in Katara as she read on.

_Katara, there are some things about me you don't know…and that I think you should. For one, I don't come from Burton…I come from H. Taed. It's a town not to far off of Burton but it's not Burton._

_It's a gang's paradise. There's no order, no laws. Everybody makes up there own laws…that's how it came to be H. Taed spelled backwards, Death. _

Katara after reading the next few sentences didn't know if she wanted to go on. After a few minutes of resisting she continued.

_I knew being apart of a gang was dangerous but I didn't care. Back then I didn't give a crap to anything. Usually, I would cut myself…like you know. Sometimes I would smoke even though I didn't really know how; anything that would keep from thinking about him…about my father._

Nothing made sense to Katara so she went on.

_I hated him, with everything I was I hated him. Till this day I still believe I never got over it. He gambled everything, our clothes, and our food; in the end we even lost our house. It was all because of him._

_That's why I joined Jet. He told me of a life where you didn't have to worry about your past or your future. Just focus on what you were doing now. I liked the sound of that so I joined. It was the biggest mistake of my life._

_I didn't know my dad had made an unfair trade with Jet's dad while he was drunk. Jet's dad was drunk and high all the time but never during his trades. My dad needed the money he cheated off him so bad that…he killed him._

Katara gasped as she read the words over again. It was almost like they weren't real.

_Jet was in love with a girl named Mira, nickname Smellerbee…that's who he was talking about at the prom. She loved him too. She knew he could change and with her, Jet knew he could. But when Jet found out about his dad, he only wanted to get me back. I had a dad and he didn't._

_In his rush of emotions and hurt, he pulled the trigger and didn't miss. Instead of me he shot Mira who had come to try and stop him from hurting me. She died._

Katara's heart dropped farther in her heart. It was no wonder Jet was so confused.

_He blamed me for it. He said it should have been me dead on the ground. He never forgave me. _

_Jet's dad's crew heard about it and tried to get revenge on my dad but he ran…I haven't seen him since. But he's not forgotten. Jet's vengeance on me is always my reminder and now it's my curse._

_Why am I telling you all this? I think it's only fair you know who I really was…am. Katara, I hope this doesn't…I want to see you soon. I will you see before I go, it's a promise. Please understand, I never meant for my past to get in the way._

Katara read the last sentence over and over. How could he ever think his past would get in the way? How could he think she would even let that bother her?

Katara ran to her window pushing it open all the way.

"Zuko?" she called.

No answer came but the howl of the wind.

"Your past never got in the way Zuko, it never will."

Katara didn't know if anyone had heard her but if they had, if he had, she hoped he knew it was true.

"Thank you, Katara," he whispered, gazing at her from the corner of his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Yes, just a big information chapter with a tiny bit of Zutara. Well, I hope you liked it. Please review.


	39. Last Night

Authors note: Wow, I can't believe this is the second to last chapter. That's scary…because I love this fanfic. Hmm…well anyway, I hope you all enjoy this very special chapter.

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**Last Night **

"Man, I love your house…"

Ty Lee sighed as she jostled her messy hair, grabbing the gallon of milk from the refrigerator. It was ten o'clock at night and Hokada was away on business. So as usual, Sokka and Ty Lee would watch TV until the late hours of the night while Katara would come in anonymously.

In truth, she had been trying to find Zuko. She still hadn't told him her real feelings. But he was no where to be seen and sadly, was leaving in the morning.

"Well you better, you live here now."

"Oh yeah," she said with a giggle, "Right."

"I mean, we are sisters."

Ty Lee gasped, "Us? Sisters?"

"What, you're worried about you and Sokka?"

"Oh shut up Katara. I'm with Haru."

"Right, like I didn't see you tell him that he's not the "right" one."

Ty Lee smirked playfully at her friend before landing with a loud thud on the couch.

"Hey, watch it!"

Sokka looked up to see Ty Lee's cheerful smile.

"Oh, I thought you were Katara."

"Thanks!"

Sokka ignored his sister's scream before sitting closer to Ty Lee. Katara just rolled her eyes, noticing the feelings between the two. Suddenly though, she grew bored of this and slowly left the room.

Knowing her room would only hold the same amount of boredom, she exited out to the front porch. She sat down in the dark, on the creaking steps, hugging her knees to her chest.

Everything that had happened in just four short months was enough to make her scream. Her best friend became her sister, watched her dream boy kill himself, and in the process thinks she's fallen in love. Yeah, it was enough to make you scream.

"Well…when he leaves things will go back to normal. I'll be normal Katara Soku, leading her boring life and falling for the next superstar jock."

Her mouth said it but her heart refused to let it be.

"It's ten o'clock at night and your sitting on your front porch?"

Katara glanced up, barely making the figure on her other side.

"Zuko, is that really you?"

"Is someone else visiting my uncle?"

"I guess not…"

"Then yeah, it's me."

He had kept his promise...it was the only thing that crossed Katara's mind.

Katara gave a low smile before slowly emerging from her porch. It only took her a few seconds before making a complete fool of her self.

"Ah! Stupid, stupid, ah…" she moaned.

"Did you just trip?" came the smart question.

"Is there some other idiot out here?"

"Yeah, you tripped."

Zuko gave a short laugh before quickly coming to her side. Usually, this would have annoyed him to the point of ripping his hair out but with Katara it only seemed to make him happier.

"Thanks…" she muttered as Zuko helped her up.

"Whatever."

"Look, I sort of wanted to talk to you and-"

"Sure, but over here."

"Huh?"

"Follow me to my uncle's backyard."

"Oh…"

Katara suddenly was whirl winded into a serene garden. She had never noticed or even bothered to ask what Mr. Iroh did in his spare time. But when Katara saw this garden, with all its flower and trees, it wasn't hard to figure out.

"I come out here when I need to clear my head."

"I see why…"

Zuko was about to lead them to a bench when Katara sat instantly on the ground.

"Katara-"

"It's nice down here."

Zuko heaved a sigh before sitting down next to her. The two looked up to the night sky but no stars were there. It was just a plain, blue canvas waiting to sparkle with light.

"Zuko?"

He glanced from the sky to Katara and nodded.

"Are you really leaving tomorrow?" she questioned.

Zuko raised an eyebrow to this, answering, "I thought you knew that I was."

"I know…it's just, I sort of want you to stay."

"I'm pretty sure this town won't be said losing one emo."

"But I'm not this town."

Zuko looked down; his cheeks were burning up and were redder than ever. Were the words Katara had said in her room actually true?

"It will feel empty…without you."

"That's weird…usually when I leave somewhere people feel whole again."

Katara just giggled nervously and Zuko smiled, unsure of what to say and of him self.

"I'll miss you, Zuko."

"I'll miss you too…"

Katara sighed at the answer, blowing up inside. She had to say, if anything she had to.

"No, this is not how this is supposed to end! This is not how this is supposed to be…"

"Katara, what are talking about?"

"You're leaving, tomorrow. This wasn't…I want you to stay."

"I have to follow orders."

"But your uncle loves you, why can't you just stay?"

"I have a foster parents to get back to and papers to follow."

"Foster parents…"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you but my mother…"

"Zuko…I'm so sorry."

He turned away from Katara's apologizes, ashamed in the way that he actually liked the pity. Maybe it wasn't pity though; maybe it was someone who just cared. Maybe if she did, he could tell the truth.

"When I was little...my mother always watched out for me, made sure I was okay. My father was never around, gambling most of the time. He didn't have time for Azula and I...just for money. Azula, my sister, sadly followed his example and tagged along with him even though she was only about four years old. In the end I lost more than my sister...I lost a friend."

Katara watched Zuko pause for a moment to recollect him self before going on.

"I'll never forget the day my mother said she'd never leave me...that she loved me. No one ever loved me before...or after."

Katara glanced away quickly as her heart jumped a beat. She knew someone who did.

"On the day of my sixth birthday, my mother decided to rummage what money she had to give me a party. My father and Azula were even going to show up...or so I thought. Instead, a local gang...Jet's fathers to be exact...burned my house to the ground because of the unffair trade from my father. He didn't face them, he left me homeless...he just ran. My sister luckily didn't show up but...my mother."

"Oh Zuko..."

"She's still missing to this day...everyone says she dead but I won't believe them."

"And you shouldn't. Zuko, I never knew and I'm so-"

"Its okay Katara; you know now and I…I know she is still out there...somewhere. Anyway, this doesn't have to be the only thing we talk about on my last night here."

"Well…what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know..."

"Well..."

"Well what, Katara?" Zuko asked, "There's nothing else to say, right?"

Katara glimpsed over at Zuko before surely making up her mind.

"No, there is. I-I always thought it had to be perfect; Perfect place, perfect setting, and of course, perfect guy. I mean come on; there isn't even one star in the sky."

Zuko thought he knew what she was trying to get at but was highly confused on the matter. He was wondering if the story had upset her.

"Katara, what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is…I like that things aren't perfect. I like that Ty Lee is my sister, I like that Sokka is staying home, I like that everyday I don't have cry for my mother. It's not perfect…but I like it. I like you here Zuko…right next to me, everyday. I'm saying this because…well I know your leaving."

"Yes..." he whispered into the dark.

"And it isn't perfect...but perfect-ness isn't happiness and I can't be happy until I tell you."

She was done waiting, done telling herself no. She was fed up with listening to others and doing what they wanted. She needed to say this, not only for Zuko but for herself.

Katara turned to face Zuko, as her heart spilled out in one moment.

"When Souza was around I couldn't help but want to find you, Zuko. When I said yes to Jet to the prom all I wanted to see was your face. Whenever I was alone, I wanted to be in your arms, I wanted to hear your voice. You don't know how I happy I was to see you when that gun was to my head. I didn't want to see anyone else. It was long and hard…but all I ever wanted was next door. Everything I ever needed was just next door."

Zuko didn't know what to say or even if he should say anything. So his mouth stayed close as Katara went on.

"When I was taking that bullet out of your arm...I was so scared. I knew I couldn't lose you. It's been so hard at school because everybody thinks I loved Jet but...I didn't love him at all. I never did. Zuko, when I saw that you were alive...I can't even explain it."

Katara slowly touched Zuko's hand before looking down. She had said it; all her feelings had come out and for a moment she didn't care. If he didn't return it at least he knew.

"Katara…"

"I know you might not feel the same way and that you have to go but I needed for you to know that…"

"Katara, I…thought you might have liked me but-"

"I do like you, I mean did…lately Zuko my feelings…it's just-I love you."

Zuko couldn't breathe for a moment. He looked away instantly when a huge smile couldn't be held in. It was true and for the first time since his mother, the words "I love you" didn't seem fake. They didn't seem like some cheap writing on a candy bar wrapper or what boyfriends tell there girlfriends to make themselves feel good. Honestly, the words just seemed simply...real.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I never meant for you to go through every moment wondering. I just wanted you to be alive and I never thought to actually tell you."

"Tell me…what?"

Zuko faced Katara, taking both of her hand in his.

"That every moment I...I was feeling the same pain."

"You…"

"I know, it's going to sound stupid and fake and all those things I know it sounds like but…ever since I saw you I-oh I don't know, I thought maybe, we could…it's stupid but in your eyes…I knew…"

Katara just smiled as Zuko tried to explain over and over what he was saying. However, he had no idea it was plainly clear.

"I-I just knew you were different. A lot of people tried to prove me wrong. They tried to show me you were just another prep."

Katara found the words harsh but true. It was what she looked like, at least on the outside.

"But you weren't," Zuko finished, "You were...so much more."

"I never thought I was different."

"Well you are…you actually seem to care about me."

"I do care about you, why would you ever think I didn't?"

"I didn't think different I just didn't it was possible. I thought a girl I used to know...I thought she loved me. I was wrong."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be!" Zuko said, rushing to face Katara, "I mean, I did like her but…"

Katara looked hurriedly away from Zuko's face, seeing as a tear was running down her face.

"Zuko…just don't forget me."

"What?"

"I mean, when you get back to Burton...just remember me. Don't ever-"

He didn't even know what had passed his mind. He didn't even know if he wanted it too. But in a flash of thoughts Zuko's lips were against Katara's. His hand brushed hers for a moment in the moments of surprise.

Katara leaned farther into the kiss as her hand lay under Zuko's. She closed her eyes, forgetting her self at all. When they departed, she looked quickly away in pure shock.

"Zuko…I..." she started.

"That was-"

"Unexpected."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, no, no," she said, clutching his hand, "In a good way. I just didn't know-"

"I've always felt the same way Katara...I should have told you but I was so nervous about Jet that I thought, I thought you might be able to tell."

"I didn't...

Katara quickly edged over to Zuko, kissing him slightly on the lips. It wasn't something she practiced so it was very immature but Zuko didn't care. His eyes opened in awe for a moment before his hand caressed her cheek lightly. Katara, heart beating like drum, slowly moved away.

"But I do know..." she murmured.

Zuko glanced over at Katara who was grinning up at him, her eyes meaning what she said.

Zuko glimpsed at her and smiled, "Okay…"

The night as you would expect grew colder but only warmness filled their hearts. Tomorrow would come but for now it was today and that was the only thing that mattered.

"Let's remember this, Zuko…remember each other."

"I already have…"

Katara slowly felt her self caught in Zuko's arm. She entwined her hands with his as he caught her tighter in the embrace.

Katara thought to herself as he hugged her. She thought of how many times she had dreamed about this moment. Somehow, all her fantasies would never compare.

Zuko was thinking the same thing as she squeezed his hand. In all his nightmares, happiness never occurred. It couldn't. However, in some strange way, someone had found a way to enter and she wasn't going to leave.

"Goodnight…Katara."

"Goodnight, Zuko."

She smiled back at his smile as her eyes sparkled against the lonely moon. Zuko held Katara in his arms as the two stared up into the night's blank sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Yeah…I liked that one…not perfect but you know what I mean...


	40. Next Door

Authors note: Well I didn't want it to come but it seems like it has. This is the last chapter of Next Door…wow, this fanfic proved a lot. I thought for a moment it would be a flop but it looks like I did okay in the end. I really hope everyone enjoyed this and in the last Authors note I will thank all the reviewers that made a special story. Okay then, here we go for the last time…

**Chapter Forty**

**Next Door**

The sun was slowly coming up as Zuko's eyes opened up into the early morning. He was confused for a moment on where he was. However he looked down, smiling at Katara lying beside him.

The two had talked the night away, mainly of what had happened and about the note. It was hard to go through everything but with each other everything seemed easier.

Zuko couldn't explain how he felt. He didn't expect Katara to be the girl of his dreams; he definitely didn't think he would be the guy of hers. But fate has a way of finding you, sometimes in ways you would never expect.

"Morning." he whispered as he stroked her hair caringly.

Suddenly Zuko gasped though. She had been away from home the entire night. Gradually, he shook Katara slightly, trying to get her up.

"Katara, Katara wake up."

"Huh?" she muttered.

"Come on, you have to get home."

Zuko just shook his head with a laugh as she fell back asleep.

"Oh well…" he murmured.

Zuko grinned slowly scooped her up in his arms. He went to the gate, kicking it open. The entire time he was walking to the neighboring house he gazed into her face.

When he came to the front door of the Soku's house he wasn't surprised to find it unlocked. He sighed; worried someone would see but walked into the house. It took him by surprise to notice this was the first time in this house.

However, it was constructed just the opposite of his uncles so it wasn't hard to find himself in front of Katara's door. Zuko smiled, looking down into his arms as he pushed the door open.

The room was a complete mess but he didn't even notice. Zuko slowly walked over to her bed and laid her gently down.

He just sat there on the edge, not wanting to ever leave.

"I've never done a good job of telling people I like them. Even it's someone I've known my entire life."

Zuko didn't feel stupid to be talking aloud even though these were his hidden thoughts.

"I never knew how to tell someone their special…but yesterday, it never was so easy. I know you probably wondered why…why I kissed you. I know it was hurried and probably not what you expected but…well, I did it because I really cared about you and I never wanted you to forget me either."

Zuko smiled at Katara's sleeping face and beamed. A small tear ran down his face, he knew it was finally time for him to go. Zuko brushed it away as he stared at Katara.

"I would never let anything happen to you. I would have…that bullet would never touch you…I need you."

Zuko glanced at his scarred arm and smiled.

"They don't have to be scars anymore…you've showed me change. I thought all my life I would be stuck in my past. I thought my past was my life but you showed me life."

With a far off smile he continued.

"When I saw you on your date, at the pizzeria, I tried to hide the fact that I was interested in you. You were...so pretty. All day I was wishing secretly that I was the guy sitting across from you. I know I had just met you but...I don't know. I never know how to predict what you'll do. One day your were my best friend and the next my worst enemy. But I finally I can tell now...you cared for me all along."

Zuko sighed as the scanned over the room for his first and final time.

"I love you…" he whispered, turning back to her face.

Slowly Zuko shifted over to Katara and kissed her. He gently scooped her into his arms and hugged her close. It was his secret goodbye…for now…and in so many ways Zuko was glad it turned out this way.

"Now I know…you never will forget me. I'll be back…I promise."

As he stood up and was about to walk out Zuko noticed the bucket full of pebbles sitting beside Katara's window seat. He lowly smiled as he walked towards it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sokka, you're ruining the pancakes!"

"I know that and I want to!"

"Well I got to eat them!"

"Who cares?!"

Ty Lee shoved Sokka away from the pan as he shoved her back. The two just ended up in a battered, laughing mess in the end.

"You know, I think living here will be the best thing in my life."

Sokka smiled as she wiped the mix from Ty Lee's cheek.

"You know what; I think it will for my life too."

He looked down instantly, feeling his cheeks grow hotter. However, Ty Lee picked it back up.

"I like you Sokka…I know earlier it was just a stupid crush but…"

"I like you too Ty Lee."

She blushed nervously now, looking down into her lap herself. But this time, Sokka lifted her face.

"I never thought I'd actually like Katara's best friend…"

Sokka gave off a nervous smile as did Ty Lee.

"Well that makes two of us…"

"Yeah, well let's make these pancakes. You can mix the batter seeing as I-"

In a rush of thoughts, Ty Lee quickly moved over to Sokka, kissing him slightly on the lips. It would only be for a second but would mean so much more.

"Yeah, I'll mix this time."

It took him a few minutes to recover but little by little Sokka regained himself.

"Sure…sure."

"Well hello?"

Sokka swiftly spun around, running happily into his dad's arms. Ty Lee soon followed, smiling at him with a little awkwardness.

"So dad, how was the business trip?" Sokka questioned urgently.

"It was great. How have you all been?" he asked back.

"It's been awesome; Ty Lee and I have just been making pancakes."

"I can see…"

Hokada grinned with a chuckle as he scanned the kitchen.

"What a mess."

Ty Lee smiled with a giggle, "Sorry about that dad, we didn't-"

She stopped instantly. Had she really said that?

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking, I'm sorry…"

"Ty Lee…you are really going to have to stop apologizing. Your making Sokka and Katara look like little demons. I mean, you are my daughter. Start acting like it."

Ty Lee smiled for only a moment because the next second she was in Hokada's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It would be three hours later when Katara awoke. She was in shock to find herself in her bed. She jumped off it hurriedly and ran down the stairs.

Katara ran immediately to Sokka and Ty Lee who were eating pancakes on the couch.

"Did he leave already?"

"Who?" Sokka asked, not looking from the screen.

"Zuko."

"Do I know him?"

"Forget it, Ty Lee, did he leave?"

"I don't know…I did hear a few cars drive off but-"

Katara didn't even mind to answer back. She ran with all she had to the front door, racing out. It only took her fifteen steps before she was on Mr. Iroh's porch, knocking at the door excessively.

"Oh come on," she murmured, knocking again.

After a few more agonizing seconds, the knob turned open. The cheerful face of Mr. Iroh opened the screen door.

"Why hello Miss Katara, may I-"

"Mr. Iroh, is Zuko…is Zuko here? Is-is he here?"

"I'm so sorry Miss Katara…he left one hour ago. He had to go back home."

"Oh…"

Katara had done it. She had done everything she wanted to do with Zuko and yet she felt so empty. He was really gone, to return was unknown. The last night together was the last thing she could remember.

"Well thanks anyway," she could barely let out.

"Won't you stay?" Mr. Iroh called.

"No…I'd better get home."

"But I have something to give you."

Katara had barely given this man the credit he deserved her entire life. The least she could do was take a gift from him. She turned around, walking back to the porch.

"Yes Mr. Iroh?"

The old man smiled, bringing forth his hand. Slowly, he opened it.

In his hand laid a single pebble. It was small and not very pretty, most pebbles didn't look any different.

"Well thank you, I always wanted a pebble."

Mr. Iroh laughed loudly, "I'm sure you were expecting something a little different. But I think this will mean more to you than you think. You see, I was supposed to give you this…from Zuko."

Katara gasped as everything was said.

"This was from the little bucket in his room. He told me to give you it…saying you would understand."

Mr. Iroh slowly put it in Katara's hand. She held hit tight as he went on.

"He threw all the others back in the park but he wanted you to keep one, like he did. He went over this morning to your house…though I don't know how he got in. He said he had pebble, from your bucket, and that you would know how he got it."

Katara couldn't help herself. A smile couldn't be held in.

"He said it would be one of the most treasured gifts of his life. Miss Katara, I never heard him say that before, act like that before. You must be one special girl."

Katara nodded slowly, clutching the little stone even harder.

"When you see him again, tell him he is one special guy."

"I will, Miss Katara."

"Thank you, Mr. Iroh…thank you."

Katara, not looking up from her hand walked off the porch and back to her own house. She gazed at the simple piece of rock as if it was her life. Maybe though, in a way, it was.

"Oh, and Miss Katara?"

She glanced up, to see Mr. Iroh's face.

"The last thing he said was you were right."

Katara shook her head, "About what?"

"That everything he needed was next door too, right next door."

Katara didn't even have to say anything back. Mr. Iroh knew she already knew herself. Katara smiled back at her neighbor before walking into her house, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Hey Katara, I forgot to tell you, dad's home." Sokka called.

"Alright…" she murmured.

"He wants to see you."

"Okay…"

Katara didn't even move as she lay against the front door.

"Hey Katara, where were you?" Ty Lee asked from couch.

"I was next door…just next door," she whispered, grasping the pebble tighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Some people think there is enough. Others think it's just too tough. _

_Some might want to drown. Some might want to have solid ground._

_You might want everything perfect. You might want just a prospect._

_I thought I wanted that painted art. Really all I wanted was a true heart._

_You may want someone like you. You may want to be someone else too. _

_Sometimes everyone thinks they need more. But then again, there's always something, someone, in the Next Door. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Well…I thought was a nice ending…I really did. I'd like to thank the following people for all the help, criticism, and all around encouragement they added to this story: **Jordana Kari, The Cookie Thief, ViolotQ, Alina Alone, Pearlblue5, vegetasprincess1, katinka, showeringtiger7, wastelander1230, Skye, AvatarAris, pleiadeswolfe, Zutara Fanatic, Erinicole12, zutara-is-tru-luv, zeratul7, zutara luver, SugarQueen101, actafoo, Fireflies n Bubblegum, sokkaluver1513, kagome132, princess25, bianca, SexxiNElusive, Pumpkinhead1870, Water Bender Zeonii, pagoda girl, Lady Padfoot21, Ty Lee 24, UndyingGlamour, SunSetSoItSeems, SeriouslyGir, onehighpeanut, teenfox, YinndYang, nefarious6161, Hold On Tight, MidnightThief15, dia13139, KiwiFTW, Foojin, PhantomWriter2.0, ANBU Inu, maddie, Bloodrops and Teardrops, BlueSPIRITfirebender1, inky-yemil, Dragon Jadefire, FireNutZuko, jaelli, Nesia, zuko so fine, BlackMist rules, Kitty-chan, Lunarlion, The Poisoned Doughnut Of DOOM, chandra, leia, Cathy, Amba-Bamba, Sophie, AyakaChan, and Lady Charity**. I know a few people have been talking of a sequel…if I do make one which is a definite possibility you all will see it up. I give thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story, you're author, LightPrevails.


End file.
